Star Wars: Search for the Truth
by Charles Lamont
Summary: Star Wars: Search for the Truth, set during the Sith Wars. Join several Jedi as they search for the truth behind Revan's journey. Can they resist the dark side and the Sith sent out to kill them?
1. Characters

A/N: This is _Star Wars: Search for the Truth_, a fanfiction concieved by and written by a small group of people at Gamefaqs. Set during the Sith Wars, several Jedi search for the truth behind Revan's journey. The wonderfull fact about this story is that it was not written by one person, but by a group of people. This is part one of a three part series. The sequel to this is finished, and the third part is still under construction. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I guess I need one of these...The concept of Star Wars belongs to George Lucas but the characters are ours.

* * *

Before you begin, meet the characters. Or you can use this as reference for later on. Please don't let the length scare you... 

Name: John Proctor  
Race: Human  
Age: 31  
Descripton: White skin, grey eyes, black hair, about 160 pounds, 5'11''  
Weapon: Sniper blaster (sorry I don't know what one would be called), and a short bladed lightsaber  
Class: Sith assassin  
Force connection: Strong, uses defensive powers such as insanity but will use force push when needed

Background: John grew up on the desert planet of Tantooine. He was often picked on by older kids in his neighborhood. Because of this he quickly picked up an out of sight, out of mind technique. Jedi occasionally came to his settlement to preserve peace between them and the sand people. One Jedi took a liking to John, and even said that he showed signs of being force sensitive. But the bullies that had beaten him brought him much hatred. So the Jedi refused to even consider him to the council.

From that point on he knew that he would become a Sith and destroy the Jedi and the people that had wronged him on his home planet.

He managed to stowaway on a ship owned by someone named Davik. It was headed to Korriban to drop off a load of spice.

When he arrived at Korriban the guard to the academy refused to let him in. John killed the guard and the Sith master there let him into the academy.

John was trained in the saber form of Soresu. And was one of the few force sensitive that ever trained with a blaster. His bond with the force was strong and he was deadly with the force. Though he hardly used it to kill his enemies.

He eventually met Atton Rand, the best assassin he had ever seen. Rand reluctantly gave into Johns request to train him. Atton showed him many things, such as cloaking ones thoughts, setting traps and mines, and also poisoning a Jedi the night before you even confront them in combat. Atton eventually disappeared but was later heard of helping the republic in a battle later in the years.

He spent time on the outer rim as Revan's apprentice for 2 years. He learned more about the force than thought imaginable. He found weapons and new way to conceal oneself and kill others. He had become very powerful.

--

Name: Kato Blith

Age: 23

Race: Kel Dor

Home world: Dorin

Hair: Bald (Naturally)

Eyes: Covered By Mask

Height: 2 Meters (Average Height: 1.8 Meters)

Weight: 195 lbs

Sex: Male

Build: Skinny

Spouse (if applicable): None

Offspring (if applicable): None

Lightsaber: Plain Orange Lightsaber (His Family's Passed On Old Lightsaber)

Specialties: Force Heal, Force Push

History:  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dorin is a dark and dusty world, which Kato had to get used to over the years of his life. Kato knew that only Kel Dors could come to this planet, so he would have to set course to a different planet, for him to become a Jedi.

_Perhaps Coruscant_, Kato thought to himself, as he walked towards his mother.

Kato's mother knew that she would have to take Kato to a different planet. Once Kato had became age of the Jedi age requirements.

Before Kato left, his father who was now a retired Jedi had given Kato his family's ancestors passed on lightsaber. His father ignited the old lightsaber over to Kato, and said.

"The Blade of the Golden Sun" His father said, looking down at Kato.

"That's what our family has called it down the ages" His father said, looking down at the lightsaber hilt.

"Now, go my son, carry on our family's tradition" His father said happily.

Kato and his mothered walked over to there ship. They got inside and heard the charge of the engine, and the air compressing as the ship toke off into the air. As the ship flew through space, a ship had gone above them.

The ship opened its cargo bays, and sucked Kato's ship up into their cargo bay. The bays doors closed, and Sith came walking towards the ship. Kato was shivering with fear, afraid they might take his life from his grasp. The Sith forced the cockpit to open.

One of the Sith , grabbed Kato's mother, and ignited his lightsaber into her heart.

"NO!!! I HATE YOU!!!" Screamed out, Kato, in complete anger and rage.

"Good, let the hate run through you" Said one of the Sith with an intriguing voice.

"No...No..." Kato said, containing his anger and hate.

As soon as Kato knew it, the Sith had knocked him out, so they could put him into a containment cell.

They took Kato's lightsaber, while Kato was knockout. And any other weapons that he could use for his escape. Little did they know that Kato was force sensitive.

Kato woke up, and felt dizzy, in fact dizzier than he had ever felt. He had some bleeding cuts that made pain echo through his entire body. Then it began, his captivity and slavery had began.

Year after year, Kato had survived many grueling tasks. He had killed Sith , who dare try and kill him. He marked each Sith he had killed on his belt, the number of Sith he had killed; 27. Each scratch was true to his own, the Sith would pay for what they had done.

Kato had reached the age of 23, and he had trained himself in some of the force. Now it was the day that Kato was going to escape. He had figured out that the Sith , out his lightsaber in the armory. He would get out at night, while nobody was awake.

Kato got up, and put on any clothes that were scattered across his cell. Kato force push the cell door open, without the door making any noises. Kato quickly made his way to the armory, and had fond his lightsaber.

Kato entered the hangar, and saw a Sith knight standing. The Sith knew that Kato would sneak out, Kato thought to himself, _"Hmm, no back up, he probably wants to gain credit for killing me on his own"_.

Kato flicked his lightsaber into the air, he swiftly caught it and ignited it. He ran quickly towards the Sith engaging in combat. Kato keep his emotions, while he aggressively attacked the Sith. The whines of the lightsabers filled the hanger with noise, the flashes of orange and red across their faces. Until Kato realized that the Sith had a flaw in his attack, Kato made haste and killed the Sith. As the Sith fell to the floor, Kato beheaded him, the head fell to the floor bouncing on contact.

Kato walked to a fighter, and toke off, and set course for Coruscant. Once Kato landed on Coruscant, he walked over to the council. He explained to the council that the Sith , had keep him as a slave and tried to make him fall to the darkside. But the Sith had failed.

The council happily accepted Kato into the Jedi Order.

--

Name: Darth Bob

Home world: Naboo

Race: Human

Appearance: Looks and sounds like Darth Helmet

Age: 29

Height: 5' 5"

Sith : Apprentice

Lightsaber: Says it red but appears pink

Darth Bob walked down the halls on Korriban, feeling ever so high and mighty, not even noticing the others laughing at him. He had been summoned to the council chambers, and felt so honored; suddenly his feet left the ground, his underpants were pulled over his head and his face hit the ground.

An hour after leaving the chamber the Sith council deliberated over what they had done. They had sent one of the most incompetent Sith on a very important mission. To brighten the mood, a Sith council head came out with, "Maybe he'll die."

Name: Darth Malice

Race: Twi'lek

Age: 42

Height: 5'9"

Lightsaber: Red dual blade with extension feature

Home world: Ryloth

He had joined the Jedi order a little older than they would have liked. His hatred and anger were at levels too great for the council to control. When Revan and Malik returned he was the first to join them. His hobbies include: stealing, killing, filing his teeth to sharp points, killing people with said teeth, forming crystals for his lightsaber with his teeth, killing some more, collecting bounties, killing people who annoy him, and finally killing Sith ranked above him and taking their position.

This was great. Nothing was better than killing akk dogs with your bare hands. The animal's blood poured into his mouth as his teeth sunk into the dying flesh. But he was on this gas planet to hunt stranded Jedi. And he could never stray from the hunt. The only thing that could stop him was hunger and that why he had killed the dog.

As he cooked the raw meat with his lightsaber, turning the hilt red to match the blade, his comm. unit activated. Opening it with a scowl he looked into the faces of his superiors.

"We have a mission for you."

"How many Jedi do I get to kill?"

--

Name: Tunrkor  
Race: Wookie  
Age: 36  
Description: 2.6 meters  
Weapon: Dual, Red lightsabers  
Class: Sith Master  
Force connection: Amazing strong for a Wookie.

Now for the background, please comment on this background. Hope you enjoy it.

Background:  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
A Wookie swung on a vine of Kashyyyk, as the sky started to set from light to dark. A kinrath ran through the deep forest, with vines hanging down, making the run a whole lot harder. A Wookie swung, and threw a spear with accuracy; it flew through the air with ease.

It spear hit the kinrath with a great splatter. The blood splattered onto the trees, and it shined as the sun shone on the red substance. The Wookie roared with triumph.

The Wookie jumped down from a branch, landing beside the bloody corpse. This Wookies name is, Tunrkor, Tunrkor is a successful hunter, and a great fighter.

Tunrkor headed back to the village, and heard the slaughter and screaming of Wookies. The humming of lightsaber filled the village, with terror, and horror, as many of the group of Sith struck the Wookies down.

One of the Sith ran towards Tunrkor, Tunrkor grabbed snapped the Sith 's arm, like a twig on a dead tree. Tunrkor toke the dead Sith's lightsaber, and behead him. The Wookie screamed with rage and anger.

As the Sith ran towards the enraged Wookie. Tunrkor, pushed the Sith , back with his mighty strength. Tunrkor, had a natural ability with his lightsaber.

Many Sith died in the struggle to capture the rogue Wookie.

Tunrkor started to feel something grasping his neck, gasping for air. He saw a Sith Lord choking him. Before he lost his last ounce of air, the Sith Lord let him go. Tunrkor had been knocked out by the Sith who clubbed him.

"I sense the force with this Wookie" Said the Sith Lord. "Bring him with us, he shall prove quite useful..."

---

Tunrkor woke up in a cold, and completely black cell, He heard the screams of people, suffering. Tunrkor roared out in anger, and frustration, which made the place fall silent.

Tunrkor punched the cell door, making dents in it, his fist soon blistered. The cell room, got colder every minute it seemed, his fur started to get frost on each strand of fur.

Tunrkor heard footsteps come close to his cell, each footstep make an echo in the hall.

"Ahh, a mighty Wookie" Said the Sith Lord. "Even force sensitive, I can sense rage and anger in you. We could teach you to use it in combat"

"Speak Wookie, I understand your uncivilized language" Said the Sith Lord.

What seemed like mumbling at first, turned into a strong voice.  
"YOU KILLED MY PEOPLE!!! MY FAMILY!!! "HOW CAN I FORGIVE YOU?!?!" Shouted out Tunrkor; in complete anger.

"That's what they all say at first" Said The Sith Lord, who now started to laugh. "If I teach you, I will let you have your revenge on the 5 Sith who killed your friends and family" Spoke the Sith Lord.

"Fine, but if you lie, I will break your arms off" Tunrkor said, threatening the Sith Lord.

"I will keep it" Said the Sith Lord.

The Sith Lord opened Tunrkor's cell, letting the Wookie free of the damp, cold cell.

Years had pasted sense Tunrkor's family and friends had been slaughtered. He had grown more anger, and rage. Hate ran threw his veins, his eyes had darkened, his fur pure black.

He was now a Sith Knight, a strong, fierce, and fearless knight. After he would kill the 5 Sith, that had killed the Wookies he had loved, he would became the rank of master. Tunrkor would kill his Sith Master for he had no use of him anymore.

Tunrkor walked into the ruins of Korriban's tombs, and saw the 5 Sith in a group. Tunrkor ignited his two lightsabers.

Two of the Sith ran towards him, igniting their lightsabers, while running. Tunrkor easily blocked their attacks, and force pushed them into each other. As they both got up, the fire red of Tunrkors lightsaber's had gone through their feeble bodies. The bodies slumped down to the red dirt floor.

"Two down, three to go" Said Tunrkor, enjoying the Sith's pain.

Grasping his fingers together, Tunrkor was choking the one of the Sith. The Sith gasped for air, dieing by the second. The body fell to the ground, without a sign of life.

"Haha" Laughed Tunrkor. "Now for you two"

One of the Sith tried to run, a lightsaber flew into the scared Sith's body. The lightsaber deactivated in the Sith's dead, lifeless body.

Then a duel commenced between the last living Sith and Tunrkor, Tunrkor easily pushed the Sith back. A force push pushed Tunrkor on his back, the Sith towered over him and lifted his lightsaber up.

Tunrkor force pulled his lightsaber that was on the ground, and used the force to ignite it. It flew into the Sith 's body, and deactivated.

"I am coming master, I have no further use of you in my life" Tunrkor said walking over the lifeless bodies.

---

Tunrkor walked threw the crowd of students. For who did not get out off his way, it come to death. The students got out of the Wookies way, scared of a most painful death, they shivered with fear. Knowing that Tunrkor was enraged.

Turnkor broke the door open to his master's room. His master turned around, when he heard the crash of the door.

"So, have you killed them" Asked the Sith Lord.

"Yes" Answered the Tunrkor.

"Good, good" Said the Sith Lord. "You are ready to become a master"

The Wookie roared, with anger.

"You foolish old man" Said Tunrkor, with anger. "I have no further use for you. Your teachings do me no good, and you're feeble compared to me"

Tunrkor heard the hum of a lightsaber, and saw the red of his master's lightsaber.

"Well we'll see about that" Said the Sith Lord, grinning.

Two fire red blades of passion, busted out of Tunrkor's lightsabers. Tunrkor forced push the fallen door at the Sith Lord, Tunrkor saw a red blade emerge from the door, and cut through it.

"You'll have to do better than that" said the Sith Lord, laughing.

Two lightsabers met one, making a huge a barrage of noise, so it began, the true battle...

Each swing just ended up to met the others lightsaber, Tunrkor's attacks had started to push his master back. Tunrkor swung at the Sith Lord's neck, with as much strength he could gather. The Sith Lord broke the attack, as he blocked, and pushed him back.

Tunrkor had gathered more rage as his master, block his attacks with ease.

Tunrkor ran up to his master, deactivated one lightsaber and cliping it to his belt. Tunrkor punched his master's face, making him stumble back. The attack continued with his lightsaber, the Sith Lord started to bleed, but that toke no effect in his dueling skills. His master quickly toke balance, and parried Tunrkor's fierce attacks.

Lightning shot out of his master's finger tip's. Tunrkor laughed, as he blocked the lightning with his lightsaber.

"Please, that will not work on me" Laughed Tunrkor.

Tunrkor choked his master, with the force. His master fell to his knees.

"See, this is how you made me feel all these years" Shouted Tunrkor. "Breathless, like I had no life. But now it is time to end this"

The Wookie let go of his master, leaving him barely alive.

Tunrkor paced back and fourth waiting for his master to regain air. The Sith Lord stood up, and took his ground ready for a full on attack.

"You could have killed me there. Yet, you hesitate" Said the Sith Lord.

"I want to see you shiver with fear, as my lightsabers met with your feeble body" Roared Tunrkor.

The battle continued on, the Sith Lord showed no signs of becoming tired. Tunrkor's fur dampened with sweat, becoming tired, because of him putting so much effort into one attack. Tunrkor then saw sweat run down his Master's face. Tunrkor saw this image go through his head until it came clear. His master would hide his weakening, to scare off his enemy.

Tunrkor laughed, as the Sith Lord, became tired. The Wookie roared his master stumbled back.

"You old man" Said Tunrkor, laughing. "Your techniques can be easily learned"

Turnkor stroke both lightsabers at his master's one lightsaber. His master's lightsaber flew out of hand, making him available with any attack. As his master was shocked, Tunrkor impaled one of his lightsabers in his gut, and beheaded him with the other.

The head of his master, flew to the ground, this moment seemed slow in Tunrkors mind.

"It has ended, the reign of my master has ended" Said Tunrkor, with pleasure. "Yet, my life still has no meaning"

Two Sith masters rushed in and saw the Sith Lord dead. Shocked ran across their faces, for there was a new Sith Lord.

"You killed him" Said one of the Sith Masters. "You...you are the Master of this temple"

Tunrkor roared as his life flashed by in his head, until this moment in time. Tunrkor had killed the man who made him full of anger, and rage. This would be a new era of; fear, pain and suffering. The Wookie laughed as he saw his Master's dead headless body.

Tunrkor got on top of the Temple and roared with triumph. His time had come; he would bring fear into people's eyes, more than any other Sith in this temple. Pain would strike into people, just by looking at his face.

A True Sith Lord...

--

Name: Jack Starrunner

Race: Human male

Age: 25 born 1 ABY

Height: 6'2'

Lightsaber: Dual blue, and a small device he found years ago, a sonic screwdriver.

Home world: Corellia

Hair: Brown tied back

Eyes: Blue

Was a member of rogue squadron until he was discovered to be an adept with the Force. Was trained by Luke, but his duty to the new republic would take him away from his teachings. Despite the many occurrences that took him away from his training, he became powerful in the force. He lost one of his good friends in battle with the Yuzzhan Vong, Chewbaca. He wields a lightsaber passed down by his family, the other he built himself. His constant companion and friend, the

23 ABY

Jack couldn't believe it! As the remnant Imperial Forces drug him across their Star Destroyer by his arms, he couldn't believe his luck.

_But there is no luck, only the force. _He never understood that. They pulled him up some steps, applying as much force as possible that it really hurt. Claming his mind, he remembered some training. Shunting out the pain, he let the Force flow through him, healing him of the wounds they afflicted upon him. He was so absorbed in the Force he was very much surprised when his face smacked the ground.

Looking up, he peered into the face of an old admiral, probably one since the clone wars.

"You are a member of rogue squadron, yes?"

"If I am, what's it to you?" he replied with a sarcastic edge.

"Tell me are, all Corellians this sarcastic?"

"What can I say, it's hereditary." He stood up and dusted him self off. "Now if that's all, I'd like to get back to my ship."

"No"

"You let me go back to my ship." He said with a wave of his hand.

The old admiral smiled. "You have got to love implants. They can help so much in keeping you mind intact. Even against the Force. Take him to a holding cell."

Sensing a fist coming to the back of his head, Jack sidestepped and with a fluid movement, pulled out his lightsaber and removed his attacker's hand, Force stunned everybody in the room and ran out the door.

Reaching the hanger bay, he noticed two things, one his X-Wing was still intact and two, they stole his droid. _One good turn deserves another._ Jack ran to a black R-3 droid that was deactivated. Popping off the imperial restraining bolt with his sonic screwdriver and placing one of his own, he activated the droid and it followed him to his ship.

Landing back on Yavin, some of the younger students crowded around him. They were always happy to hear news of the outside and Jack was always happy to give it to them, but this time he had a priority. Spotting Anakin, he walked over to him with his new droid in tow.

"What's new?" teen asked him, sensing Jack.

_He looks so much like his father. _"I have a new droid. Want to check it out?"

26 ABY

"Shocker, lay in the course. We are going to win this fight. I feel it in my bones."

"Yes sir." The droids vocal program replied. Anakin had done a good job deciphering and reprogramming the droid. Along with the basic components it had the ability to release electrical discharges and communicate in basic.

As the XJ class X-Wing entered hyperspace, Jack had only on thought. _This battle is for Chewie. _

As soon as the journey had begun, problems arose. "We appear to have flown through a wormhole." Shocker's calm voice announced, "I am making a navigational adjustment. We may be slightly off course when we exit hyperspace."

"Make it so." The calm voice was the only thing that bugged Jack. But the fact that he could understand the droid with out translators was worth it.

Once they exited hyperspace, a disc-like ship sped past them, followed by six fighter ships that Jack had never seen before. He watched as the first ship quickly dispatched of them then sped off. _That looked like the Falcon. _

"Shocker, where are we?"

"The closest planet appears to be Mannan, with the only city being Ahto City. Completely intact."

"How could that be? That planet was destroyed centuries ago!"

"I do not know, but an investigation is probably the best bet on how to find out."

--

**Name:** Zifnab Vos  
**Race:** Kiffar Male  
**Age:** 31  
**Description:** Black dreadlocks, blue runes scattered across face.  
**Weapon:** One, dual-phase green lightsaber that with a twist of the handle, doubles in length and turns silver.  
**Class:** Exiled Jedi Master.  
**Force:** Strong, though focuses more on his skill with the exotic blade.

**Background:** Born on the planet of his species, Kiffu, Zifnab Vos was taken away at a young age, not unlike most Force-sensitive children of his time. He progressed rapidly through his training, even becoming the youngest Jedi Master to be admitted onto the council.

Soon after attaining Master-hood, his love, Kira, embraced the dark side, killing any in her way. Knowing that there was still good left in her, Zifnab followed her to Kiffex, the prison-planet neighbor to his home world. There he battled her and with his skill in the art of persuasion, managed to coax her back to the Light. She was brought before the Jedi Council, who forgave her without punishment.

Within months, Kira had embraced the dark side once again. Zifnab was hurt and betrayed by the council, who despite his love for her, wished that they had punished her for her actions.

He had found console with his friend, Tara, and promised to return to her one day.

Zifnab Vos exiled himself and disappeared from the eyes of _almost_ all, vowing to bring justice.

--

**Name: **Tara Lynn  
**Race: **Female Twi'lek  
**Age:** 29  
**Description: **5'8, normal weight. Blue skin with yellowish marks. A very talkative young girl, who easily makes friends.  
**Weapon: **One, singe bladed purple lightsaber.  
**Class: **Jedi Master  
**Force: **Average, concentrates more on the lightsaber.

**Background**

Tara Lynn was born on Ryloth, the harsh planet of the Twi'lek. Tara's parents, Yavaki and Numara Lynn, were of the wealthy sort, thanks to their slave-trading business. Tara's Force sensitiveness was noticed when she was very young, but her parents didn't lift a finger to tell the Jedi about it.

As the very talkative young girl Tara was (an unusual trait for the Twi'lek, since they're known for being of the quiet type), she had many friends. People found it easy to be in her company, since she took care of the talking, but did also let everybody say what they had on their mind.

For 11 years, Tara lived a happy life on Ryloth, until one day, everything changed. Tara's whole life was flipped upside down, when she witnessed her best friend, Nima Securi, die by Tara's own father's hand. Yavaki had plans of selling Nima as a slave to a rich, enormously fat Hutt. But Nima had other plans for her life, and tried to escape the life as a slave. When Yavaki saw this, he fired what he belied was a stunning shot in Nima's back. But what Yavaki had not noticed, was that his pistol was set on lethal, and his shot killed Nima. When Tara saw this, she was filled with rage impossible to control. She jumped on her father, in an attempt to stab him to death, but she failed, as Yavaki was both bigger and more experienced than Tara. Her father tried to explain what had happened, but Tara refused to listen, and Yavakin was forced to tie Tara up, so that she would not have harmed herself and others. For months, Yavaki and Numara tried to make Tara calm down, but without any success. At last they gave up, and decided to sell Tara as a dancer to a slave-trader named Ukar Vak.

Tara's slavery did not last for long. Ukar Vak mysteriously disappeared when the ship had landed on Nar Shaddaa, and all members of his crew were found poisoned in the ship. Tara had escaped with all the money she could take with her.

Tara lived on Nar Shaddaa for three years, until luck stroke her for the first time in years. An old Jedi Master named Hekkai Ten was investigating a crime on Nar Shaddaa, when he one day sensed a strong presence in the Force. He found Tara, and saw great potential to become a Jedi in her, but he also sensed the rage and distrust in her, and felt unsure what to do. For weeks, Hekkai followed Tara, and became fascinated over her amazing survival skills. One day he then saw Tara help a little Gizka with a missing leg, who'd escaped from one of the ships, and it was in that moment Hekkai saw that there still was hope to save Tara. Hekkai persuaded Tara to follow him to the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine, and there he started her training.

Tara still bared many scars from her chocking experience on Ryloth, but as time went by, many of her wounds were healed. As she got new friends, her old nature started showing itself once more. After 10 years of both physical and mental training, Tara was finally granted the status of a Jedi Knight. She left the enclave and traveled the galaxy for a few years, and gained both experience and new friends.

Not long after her 27th birthday, Tara finally felt ready to confront her parents, who'd caused her so much pain. She traveled to Ryloth, where she found her father, who told her that her mother was already dead. He apologized for everything he had done, and Tara was finally able to forgive him, but she broke all connections with him and said that there was nothing else to say. Feeling a little sad, but still at peace, Tara went to Dantooine. There she was granted the title of a Jedi Master, after showing that she could let her anger and rage go.

Tara now once again travels the galaxy, hunting down slave-traders. She also tries to turn the Dark Jedi to the light again, but if she does not succeed, she kills them.

**Name:** Kira _Unknown Family Name_; Darth Rayna  
**Race:** Human Female  
**Age:** 32  
**Description:** Red hair, Flexible, Green eyes.  
**Weapon:** One curved, violet -Much like _viole**n**t_- lightsaber.  
**Class:** Fallen Jedi Knight; Dark Jedi.  
**Force:** Rarely uses Force, trusting her ability in stealth and dueling.

**Background: **Born to unknown parents, on an unknown world, it was love at first sight for Zifnab and herself at the Academy. Driven by passion, Kira soon fell to the dark side, under the sway of Revan. She met and trained under the Dark Lord Malice, who is, ironically, the brother of Zifnab's _other_ love, Tara.

Zifnab followed Darth Rayna to the prison-world of Kiffex, where he defeated her and brought the falled Jedi back to the council. The Jedi coucil did not punish her, but forgave her. Kira saw their weakness and escaped, again assuming the title of Darth Rayna.

**Name:** Aranel  
**Race:** Miraluka  
**Class:** Warrior  
**Weapon:** A special vibrosword. Where he got it is unknown

**Background:** Aranel is a lone warrior who roams the universe, killing Sith whenever he encounters them. Due to some events in the past, he now hates the Sith and will kill them whenever he gets the chance. In battle he is a lethal foe, using his high speed and agility to quickly overpower his enemies. He draws his strength from the Force, though he has no idea he is Force sensitive.


	2. Chapter 1

**Deep under the crust of Korriban, three Sith Acolytes scavenge through the ancient remains of the Sith temple. ****  
**  
"Hey over here! I think I found something!" yelled the youngest Sith apprentice.

"What is it?!" his master retorted. "Is it the holocron?"

"No, but it looks like it could be helpful," the apprentice said back. The master took the leather-bound book out of the skeleton's hands and dusted it off. It had a sinister look about it, and the Sith master hesitated a moment before opening it.

"It's fairly recent..." he said quietly. The book read "_I saw her with my very own eyes! The great Revan although I didn't know it at first. She was traveling with some Wookie and a Mandolorian! I followed her onto his ship, but I was afraid of her wrath if she had found me. I did overhear a comrade of hers say something about—"__  
_  
A high-pitched yelp interrupted his reading as his apprentice's head rolled down at his feet. Why had he let his concentration slip? It must have been the power in this tomb, but now he had a job to do. Destroy the interloper.

As he looked up he saw a pale green lightsaber in the hands of a cloaked figure. "Leave now and I won't kill you," the figure calmly said.

The master sprung into the air and ignited his double-bladed purple lightsaber "NEVER!"

A growl emitted from the figure's mouth as their blades met. The crackle blinded the Sith for a second, or was it his opponent? As the figure used the force to jump over him and attack again with much ferocity, his hood fell back and the Sith Master blanched in terror. The face bared many scars, only to be covered by his many runes, and his dreadlocks showed a rebellious nature not common to the Jedi Order.

"Who are you?" the Sith screamed as he feinted to the left and sliced at the Kiffar's legs.

"I am here to keep your kind from rebuilding the Sith Empire!" he said as his fierce Juyo style broke through the Sith's defenses. Unexpectedly, the cloaked figure twisted the handle of his dual-phase lightsaber, thus doubling it in length and changing the color crystal to silver with flecks of green in it. The Sith's lightsaber was batted away and both arms were sliced off as he fell to the ground, mortally wounded.

Zifnab switched his lightsaber back and stabbed the Sith in the back. "Thanks," he said as he picked up the booklet and receded into the darkness of the tomb.

**In the tomb on Korriban**

Zifnab strolled back up through the maze of tunnels and secret passageways that he had used to follow the two inexperienced Sith. It was his previous experience living deep in the Shadowlands on Kashyyyk where he had become like an animal. He had keen senses and his force sensitivity made them even sharper.

He was nearing the training room that he had passed what seemed like days ago when he heard hushed whispers. He stopped, barely breathing, and got only the last words, "...he must be stopped; he is ruining our plans."

Once Zifnab was sure that the voices he had heard where gone, he went onward, but he was bugged by so many questions. Who were they? What are they planning? How can I stop them?

Suddenly he was stopped when the assassin's blade ignited in front of his face. Damn this darkness, he must be trained in the dark side of the force.

The blade went away and not a sound was heard. "Reveal yourself!" Zifnab growled. And then he sensed it, and in the blink of an eye his lightsaber was out and it blocked the blaster shot fired at his heart.

"A Sith with a sniper, eh?" he asked. You must be quite strong. But I will show you. Zifnab closed his eyes and used the force to sense his target, but it was very hard considering that it was an assassin he was dealing with.

A few more shots rang out in the darkness, and he barely blocked each one. Zifnab began running, knowing that this was an opponent he could not beat.

As he neared the exit a sliver of light came in through a crack and he saw a black cloak flash by which allowed him to block one of the shots, but another got him in his right hand.

He quickly tossed his saber to his left hand and jumped onto a ledge and escaped through a crack just big enough for his build.

---------------------

John saw his prey escape through his all-seeing grey eyes. He knew that he would need to work for this kill, for he was a clever one.

He holstered the sniper and returned to the training room where his Master awaited.

"You did well my young apprentice, but not well enough. He may very well be our most dangerous foe. This is your test."

"As you wish Master." John reluctantly said. He vied for power over all of the Sith, he was just waiting for the right time. John had studied many Sith holocrons and admired the teachings of Sion, and now wished to become the next Sith Lord.

**Dreshdae**,** Korriban**

Zifnab entered Dreshdae and walked into the bar. "Barkeep, give me the strongest drink you have."

He looked over and noticed a Kel Dor watching him nurse his wounded hand.

"Kato Blith." The Kel Dor offered his hand.

"The name's Zifnab Vos." Zifnab said.

"I see that you're hurt, I can help." he offered. "Here." Kato put his hand over mine and closed his eyes. Zifnab felt a strange tingling sensation and saw that the wound was healed.

"How did y--" Zifnab asked, but was interrupted by Kato. "It's a simple trick. One I learned with the Jedi before the Great Jedi Purge."

"Well thanks. So do you have a ship?" Zifnab asked.

"Yes, The Golden Sun named after my lightsaber, passed down in my family for generations." Kato said proudly.

"Well, I need a ride out of here, and you seem like a nice guy, so..." Zifnab asked cautiously.

"Oh sure! I'd be happy too. You know I read all about you in the Jedi Archives. Zifnab Vos, the youngest Jedi to be admitted on the Council." The Kel Dor said beaming.

"Thanks, glad they're teaching you something down there. Let's go, I don't trust the locals here." Zifnab finished, gulping down the Tarisian Ale.

As the duo left, John Proctor who had been concealed in the corner smoking some spice listening to their every word, paid the Barkeep for the information about the Kel Dor's ship and left, following the two as they calmly made their way to the dock.

John had landed on the moon of Nar Shadaa. The hustle and bustle of the enormous place was just the kind of place he needed.

As John got off the fighter a group of dock officers came out to meet him. He easily dispatched them off the side of the dock.

As long as you knew where you were going and who to meet you could get through Nar Shadaa easily. Luckily John had spared the life of Drake, the leader of the Nar Shadaa exchange sector, while he was butchering those that had wronged him on Tattooine. He had promised John exclusive usage of any items he needed on the planet.

"Drake, I have one, possibly two, Jedi tailing me. I need to know were they are at all times once they get here. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Master John, I will have my men look into it."

"You owe me a dept and it better be paid. Don't double cross me or I swear, I will take you back to Tattooine and kill you myself."

With that John went back to his ship to rest off the poison.

-----------------

Two hours later John communicator went off.

"The two Jedi are here master, one a Kiffar named Zifnab, and the other, a Kel Dor named Kato. What shall I do now?"

"Meet me at the docks I'll be waiting for them there."

They should be able to pick up on my force while I'm at the docks. This will lead them into my trap. I will need to set mines and a position to snipe them out of. Oh, this will be good.

**On the planet Nar Shadaa**

"Well, we're here," Zifnab said as he tied his dreadlocks back. "I'm glad that I have someone to help me with this. We will need all the help that we can get, and if you see any sign of the Sith that attacked me, tell me at once."

"you've got it!" Kato replied, "I sense some dark presence here. It's worse than on Korriban."

"I sense it too. We must be careful, but first we will need to repair the cloaking device on your ship. If we are caught, then this will be a very short trip," Zifnab said.

In the hanger bay Kato went to talk to a young man in an orange jumpsuit. He looked quite capable. While Kato did this, Zifnab put his hood up and spoke with the dock master about the ships that had docked recently. Once he finished, Kato walked over bringing the young man and some droid with him. "This is Jack; he said he can help us."

The man had startlingly blue eyes that seemed to be able to read his thoughts. Zifnab shook the thought away as Jack began talking. "Hey, your friend here said that you were having some ship trouble. Shocker can fix the cloaking shield."

"How much do you want for your trouble?" Kato asked.

Jack looked offended, "Nothing, my ship seems to be attracting too much suspicions because its err..." he hesitated, "a new model."

"Well we can't take you," Zifnab barked at him.

"Oh yes you can, I know what you are doing, and I know information that you might find especially useful." Jack said.

"Blackmail is it?!" Zifnab laughed a deep hearty laugh. Kato followed suit and said with a wave of his hand, "Tell us what you know, please."

"Jedi mind tricks don't work on me, I'm a Jedi," Jack said and showed them his two lightsabers. "I will tell you anyways. I saw a suspicious man walk off away from everyone else and buy the materials to build mines, and poison."

"Well then, the more the merrier!" both Jedi chimed in.

As the Zifnab and Jack were swapping valuable information, Kato walked off into the night to explore their surroundings and map out the enormous city.

Kato walked down the walkway, not making a sound, but his sense of dread was growing even more. He knew it was the force and was very wary.

A dark hunkering shape appeared on down the walkway and Kato slipped down to the ground and crept to hide more in the dark.

The figure had disappeared, and Kato wondered what was going on as he held the force closer to him, to hide his presence. It was too late to react when a roar came from the sky.

_A Wookie! And a Sith at that! Why didn't I feel it coming?_ His hand had only just touched the hilt of his lightsaber when the Wookie knocked him out and the world went black. Tunrkor had captured him ...

--

Aranel stands in the middle of a desolate plain. At his feet lie the dead bodies of two Sith assassins

_So sad. If you only had resisted the temptation of the dark side this wouldn't have happened __  
_  
Feeling another presence nearby, Aranel turned around and observed his surroundings. He stood there motionless for a few minutes, listening to his surroundings, but he heard nothing.

_Something's not right here. It's as if someone's watching me_

Hearing the soft sound of a footstep behind him, Aranel quickly turned around and pointed his blade towards the location of the sound "Reveal yourself, assassin." he shouted "I may be blind, but I have other ways to perceive my surroundings"

Even before the assassin could react or draw his weapon, Aranel dashed towards him and swung his sword in a downward arc to the ground.

As the dying assassin felt on the ground, his stealth field generator deactivated and revealed an unusual mark in the assassin's neck.  
_  
__That's odd. I've never seen a mark like that one before. It looks like a map, but why would a Sith assassin have a map burned in his flesh? I wonder where it leads to..._

Aranel memorized the map and turned around. He started walking and enjoyed the last bit of sun on his face.

As the sun disappeared behind the horizon, Aranel walked to his ship and flew away

--

In the silent depths of space, Malice reviewed the files that the Sith council had sent him. He was actually glad to get off that world, with its mountain peaks high above a sea of gas, despite how much the Dark Side flowed through it. i The Jedi will never find that planet. The survivors of that crash will never see their precious order again. /i He walked over to his small ship's cargo bay. Baring his teeth at the prisoner in the holding cell, he pulled out a huge keg and poured out a red liquid.

"You know what this is?" he asked his captive, the only reason that man was alive was the fact that he was no good dead, "Blood wine. Introduced to me from a traveler from another galaxy. They were a warrior race, despite their wrinkled foreheads. I just find that this wine has not enough blood in it. He pulled a vial from his robes and poured some of the akk dog blood in his glass of wine. "You better hope this trip doesn't take a long time. I always love a little fresh blood in my wine." Before walking out he threw his prisoner a chunk of raw akk meat.

Looking over the files sent to him by John, the Sith sniper, who had no true honor, killing from a distance, though still a fine student of the dark side. An exiled Jedi, a Kel Dor who has killed many Sith, a rampaging Wookie Sith _'my, adding Wookie to the Sith order, I always found they made better slaves'_ those were some on his hit list. He watched some video footage of Zifnab, who had just meet a long haired man in a jump suit. He could see the Aura of the force surround the new man. _Looks like I have another to add to my hit list._ He reviewed the news form the Academy on Korriban, a new student, Darth Bob, had died, and good riddance, and one of the student Something Onasi, had made plans to leave the order.

Malice had decided, after reviewing the files and video feeds that he would first collect his bounty and head of to Nar Shadaa. Leaving hyperspace Malice was shocked to find that Taris had been destroyed. "They never send me the memos. I would have enjoyed watching it." Moving over to his captive, "Well I guess I can either kill you now, or find the Exchange."

"Please don't kill me, I can make it worth your while. Just send me back to Taris."

"Very well," Malice raised his eyebrow "What is your galactic credit account number. Give it to me then I will send you home." The Tarisean noble, surprised to see at least this mush grace from a Sith, put his number down on the padd handed to him.

"Thank you." Malice said as he showed the noble to an airlock. Promptly closing the door, once the man was inside. "Look out the porthole, there's Taris." He opened the outer door enough so that some of the precious oxygen leaked out of the air lock. "Ready to go home?" he asked the suffocating man. Then with the Force opened the Airlock door all the way sending the noble to die by suffocating, or burning up in the atmosphere of Taris.


	3. Chapter 2

**In the Nar Shadaa Ship Bay**

Jack and Zifnab had been in a very intense discussion, where Zifnab learned of Jack's history. "So do you know what happens to us? If we are successful?" Zifnab asked inquisitively.

Jack stared past Zifnab into the distance and replied, "I don't want to talk about it... It still hurts to think about what is going on where I come from."

"Sorry, I didn't---" Zifnab started to apologize but was cut short by a disturbance in the force. Jack felt it too because all of a sudden it looked as if he had been round-kicked to the head. "Kato!" they both said and jumped to their feet.

Zifnab called on the force to run faster and found the spot where Kato was taken captive.

"What are we going to do now?" Jack asked.

Zifnab grinned, "I'm a Kiffar, let's see what happened." He put his hand down to the tattered piece of Kato's cloak and suddenly images of the Kel Dor spying on Tunrkor and then the aggressive Wookie bearing down on him and slumping him across his shoulder like a war trophy flooded into his mind.

The Kiffar grimaced and let out a howl. "Sith spawn! Some Wookie took him. The dark side of the force swirls around him like a whirlwind."

Yet again Jack got that faraway look and said in a melancholy tone, "I knew a Wookie once..."

"I've known many in my life, especially when I lived on Kashyyyk. I was good friends with Freyyr, the chief. I remember that I followed a band of Sith down in the Shadowlands many years ago. They were having their way with some Wookies when their Sith Master took the last live one, a fierce Wookie warrior named Tunrkor, with him. They must have trained him."

"Can you use your psychometry to find where they went?" Jack Starrunner speculated.

"Yes, but it seems like this moon is going to get a bit more interesting. I don't think that the Wookie is the only Sith here."

Jack Starrunner, with his long hair blowing back in the wind, followed Zifnab as he walked off, following the clues.

--

The door of the room Drake had been stationed in had opened. Startled he turned around.

"Master I have more information for you. A Wookie is on the planet."

"What's your point worm? People bring their slaves here all the time."

"You don't understand, this Wookie has no master and carries a lightsaber."

"Interesting, he shall make a fine pawn in this game of mine."

"I don't think he's on the Jedi's side."

"What…what do you mean?"

"Well he just knocked someone out for no apparent reason, that's not a trait of the Jedi."

"Very well, he's still a worthless unintelligent slave rat anyway. You have done well my old friend, this information you have giving me will do me fine. Still I think it's time the exchange has had a new group calling the shots."

Suddenly 5 Sith assassins deactivated there stealth generators. "Kill him." The Sith did as they were told and murdered the exchange boss.

"Master the men are following the two Jedi as we speak we have 5 men for each of them. The Wookie has captured one, but he was not one of the two we knew of. We also have infiltrated the exchange and are working to bring the whole exchange under one power, you my lord."

"Very good general Zram, but I want the troops doubled on those two Jedi. I feel that the Jedi master has chosen a very worthy and useful apprentice. We may be able to bend his will to the dark side as Malak had done with the Jedi rat Bastilla.

--

Malice awoke from, what some may call a dream. But Jedi had no dreams, and neither did the Sith, but the Sith did have nightmares, and that was what awoke him.

He awoke, not from the dream but from the music sounding from his comm. unit. He opened it up and first noticed that it was a communication for all the Sith. Usually nothing special, mostly used when an apprentice killed their master, but he always enjoy reading those, mostly to see if it was someone he trained or knew. This message was different.

CALL OFF ALL SEARCHES OF THE JEDI BASTILLA  
Lord Malak has captured her and is know turning her will.  
A warrant is still out for all her companions  
Especially the female human Jedi  
The other companions can be dealt with  
in a manner suiting the finder/s.  
LONG LIVE THE SITH

Malice put down the padd with a smile, something that was rare for him. Bastilla, from the days that he was still a Jedi, was headstrong, arrogant and impatient. She would be a challenge for the Sith Lord. Luckily, Lord Malak always enjoyed a good challenge.

Not able to fall asleep again, Malice walked over to the refresher, and started cleaning of the hilt of his lightsaber. He thought back to the nightmare. No actually more of a memory.

He thought back to about a year ago, he had fought a new Jedi, a Twi'lek, named Tara. Being a hunter for the Sith, he never forgot a name, face, or fighting style, just incase he lost and would have to fight them again. She had offered him the chance to turn back to the light side, or he would have to die. This raised many questions for him after escaping. Mainly, were those that had fallen, able to pick themselves up again? He had never thought about it since. Never saw the need to. Why would someone fall back to the weakness of the Jedi? The Sith were undoubtedly stronger. Yet, she had said that she was successful before, and had also failed before. He would have to keep on his guard in case he ever met her again, for his life and his philosophy.

**On the dry planet of Tatooine, a young Twi'lek slowly walks down one of the many roads in Anchorhead ****  
**  
"I know you're hiding here somewhere…Come out, come out wherever you are," the woman silently called out.

Suddenly a man dressed in a black cape jumped from one of the house roofs, and slashed his blood-red lightsaber towards Tara's head. In a heartbeat, Tara had ignited her lightsaber, and blocked the attack.

"You'll have to do better than that my friend," she said.

"I'm not your friend, Jedi scum. I've heard about you, oh yeas, I've heard! Trying to turn us to the light side again, ehh?" The black-cloaked figure hissed slowly. "But now, filth, you will die!"

The Dark Jedi Force jumped into the air, landing behind Tara's back. Tara turned slowly around, now facing her opponent.

"I'm sorry my friend that you have sank so deep… I cannot bring you back anymore."

Tara lifted her hand, and with a small wink, Force stunned her opponent. Closing her eyes, she stepped forward, then stabbed her lightsaber into the heart of the Dark Jedi.  
With her eyes now open, Tara stood a long while quiet, looking at the lifeless body.

"This is what I fight against. Endless darkness. But I will save them…

Tara slowly turns away, and starts walking towards her ship, the _Sunrise Queen_. Without a word, she then boards the ship and leaves.

--

Darth Rayna is found searching through the remains of several Sith corpses in the middle of a desolate plain on Dantooine

She had been following the powerful warrior for several days now, and even watched the intense battle between him and several Sith. She was impressed by the man's skill.

After the fight had ended she saw the man kneel down and sit for a few seconds gazing intently at one of the Sith's neck.

A Miraluka perhaps Rayna thought, since the man was blind and she sensed the force in him. After the man left, Rayna saw that the Sith had a map burned into his flesh. Why would he burn a map into his flesh?!

Suddenly a Sith deactivated his stealth field generator and swung high attempting to take her head with him. Rayna easily blocked the blow causing the Sith to lose balance. Her blade twirled around her body as she moved closer to the pathetic Sith, almost like a dance.

She was playing with him and blocked another jab at her stomach. With a flick of her wrist, she amputated the Sith's hand and used the force to grab his lightsaber. She hooked it on her belt and thought My Master will like this.

The Sith begged for mercy and she laughed a high-pitched cackle, "Mercy?! Does anyone really deserve mercy?! I will make you suffer, my Master will enjoy your pain."

The Sith spat at her, but before he could open his mouth, the butt of her lightsaber had hit his jaw. The loud Crack! of the bone breaking caused her great satisfaction as the Sith slumped to the ground, out cold.

"Now, to find the blind warrior," Darth Rayna said to herself. She draped the body over her shoulder and began the long descent in the direction that the warrior had taken.

--

Tara landed the _Sunrise Queen_ on the docks of Nar Shaddaa. When she came out of the ship, a scabby-looking old man appeared from the shadows and started limping towards her.

"Well look at that, a young Twi'lek, all alone docking here. You'll have to pay a docking-fee if you're staying here, milady," the man said. Suddenly he noticed Tara's lightsaber, and his face went pale. "No, no, please don't say that you are a Jedi…?"

"Well yes, I am. What about it?" Tara replied.

"You fool, why have you come here? Don't you know the Sith are here, capturing Jedi. Oh yes, you're not the first one coming!"

Surprised, Tara lifted her eyebrows. "I'm only here for Drake; he's the exchange boss around here. As I'm sure you know."

"My, oh my, you're after your time, girl! Drake is long ago dead, it's the Sith that's ruling here now! You better get out, before we both get killed!"

"Sorry, but I'm not leaving. If I can find Sith here, I'm not going anywhere." Hesitating, and with a voice showing calm determination, she then added "I'll save them." Smiling she then looked the old man into the eyes. "Thank you, but I'm sure I'll be fine. You'd better leave now."

The man nodded silently, and gave Tara a scared look. "Good luck with that then…" With a little smile he added; "You can forget the docking-fee." The man turned around and started limping in a fast pace in the same direction he had come from. Tara looked after him, until he could not be seen anymore. Then she turned and closed her eyes. She let the Force flow through her, and bit by bit, she became one with the shadows around her.

Aranel walks across the barren plains of Dantooine. In the distance he sees the goal of his journey: The ruins of the recently destroyed Jedi enclave

_Dantooine. I was only a kid during my last visit. Still, I remember how it was. There was so much activity here, here so much life...And now there is nothing; just a pile of rubble and echoes of voices in the wind. Malak and the Sith will pay for their crimes_

As Aranel reaches the ruins he draws his sword and stabs it in the ground before him. He then kneels, bows his head and prays for the souls of the lost Jedi.

When Aranel is finished he stands up, grabs his sword and points it high in the air. "I, Aranel of the Miraluka, warrior of clan eron-as a hunter of Sith, swear to avenge those who have fallen here. I will hunt and destroy everyone who is responsible for this. This I swear upon my blood, my soul and my honor" As he speaks these words he lowers his sword and cuts himself in his left arm. After that he turns around and tilts his head slightly, as if he is listening to something

_Where are you, my prey? I can hear you, I can sense you, I can feel your presence near me, but i can't find you._

Aranel sheathed his sword and brushed the dust of his robes.

_No point in lingering here. I should study the map from the Sith and see if it reveals anything useful._

Aranel turned to look at the ruined academy one last time, then walked away in the direction of a nearby settlement.

As Aranel reaches the village, he noticed it's unusually quiet for the time of the day.

_That's odd. There is much less activity then the last time I was here. The villagers seem nervous, as if something happened, and I can sense their fear. The streets are filled with it. What in earths name happened here?_

As he walked down the main street, he was approached by Gerald, the village elder.

"Ah, there you are young master. I was beginning to fear those animals took you too" the elder spoke.

"Animals? Do you mean the Sith? where they here? I encountered a few of them in the wilderness, but nothing seems to indicate that there is a large force of them on Dantooine."

"No, no, not the Sith. The Mandalorians! A day after you left they appeared in the village, asking questions about you and where you had gone. When they found out you were not here, their...their leader...their leader killed Jorna, my wife" Gerald's voice trembled as he said this

"Damn those suns of a huttspawn. I'll have their heads for this" Aranel shouted

"No, wait Aranel, there's more. After he killed Jorna, their commander demanded that all the boys and girls must be gathered at the market square. We are not warriors Aranel, so we did as they asked. There, our children were herded like cattle into their ships. Before he left the leader said I should send you to Nar Shaddaa if we ever wanted to see our children again."

As Gerald spoke the townsfolk had gathered around them.

"This is all your fault, alien" A woman shouted

"Yeah! Because of you I'll never see my Dashel again" another villager added

"Leave now and don't return" several villagers cried.

"I think it's best you leave now, Aranel" said Gerald with a sad voice.

Aranel nodded "I will, my old friend. I'll head to Nar Shaddaa and return with your children, but for now farewell. Know that I'm sorry for your loss"

With these words Aranel left the village and headed to his small starship, the _Starblade_. He plotted a course for Nar Shaddaa and took of

_This is no coincidence. I felt the presence of the dark side in that village, even though it was Mandalorians that raided it. All of this troubles me, and on top of that, my pray escapes me. Pity, but I shall hunt for it another time. __  
_  
--

Onboard a stolen space shuttle en route to Nar Shadaa

"I am on my way to Nar Shadaa my master, with a present for you," Darth Rayna beamed as she showed the holographic image of Darth Malice the renegade Sith that she had captured. "He may prove to be good sport. I also followed a Miraluka warrior, he is heading to Nar Shadaa as well, although for different reasons.

"Excellent, but the warrior is of no consequence," spoke Malice as quiet as a whisper and Rayna had to strain to hear it.

"But milord, he could become a great asset, I sense the force in him. It courses through his veins, as does the anger that he tries to hide," Rayna pleaded with Malice.

"Watch him then, but don't forget your real mission. Revan is still out there somewhere and I must find him. Only then can I claim my throne and become the true dark lord of the Sith. Also, the Jedi are on Nar Shadaa and I want you to neutralize this threat."

"As you wish milord," Rayna bowed deeply and the image faded. I wonder what plans my master has in store for this pathetic planet...

The ship left hyperspace and entered the atmosphere of Nar Shadaa

Malice turned of the communicator. His apprentice, Darth Rayna, had a gift for him. the only problem was she was always to eager to please. He doubted that she could strike him down and take on the mantle for the new Sith order. Lord Malak would fall; he was too weak. The fall of that Sith empire would collapse and he would make rise no a new Sith Order. As he started towards the hatchway, he glanced in the mirror. He was of red skin; rare of the Twi'lek, and the only change the dark side had brought upon him were his eyes. They used to be bright green in his days of youth, but now they were a pale yellow. He was only 42; yet he felt so old, but he never let anybody, even his most trusted apprentice, know. He felt like butter spread on too much bread. The Jedi masters had told him of the affects the dark side had upon its users, and up until now, he never believed them. He walked out the hatchway and on to the landing platform.

Malice walked into the cantina, watching the smoky cloud from death sticks left through the door. Humans were always to foolish, filling their bodies with harmful substances. He watched as a drunk slipped out of his chair and just lay on the ground. The sad think was that, while most cities had cantinas like this on the lower levels, this place was right on the top floor. Malice kicked the man, and determined that he wouldn't get up anytime soon, and took the man's chair.

"Hey barkeep. Tarisean ale for all. On me." He barked. At that everybody cheered.

The barkeep walked over, "Your wearing the robes of a dark Jedi. Something tells me your not being just being nice." He prodded, as he handed the Sith an ale.

"Where's the Hutt around here. I need bounties right now, so I can get off the rock."  
The barkeep pointed his head over to an adjacent room. "Thanks. Here's the money for the drinks."

After finding out all he needed to know about the bounties on this planet, and becoming the dueling champion of this planet, thanks to his outer galactic weapon, Darth Malice walked out onto the streets under a perpetually dark sky. He reviewed the different bounties that the Hutt had given him. Up at the top of the list was Revan, no surprise there, as he looked down the list, checking off the different bounties. Most of them were people who owed money. Malice wouldn't even bother with those. Sure, they were easy money, but just because he was a Sith didn't mean he had to kill someone that owned another guy credits. Malice dismissed those from his list, in his mind saying that there was no honor in killing them, but in the back of his mind saying that it was the right thing to do. He could never escape the teachings of the Jedi no matter how much he tried and no matter how much blood wine he drank. Finally he reached the bottom of the list, and was slightly enthusiastic about this one. A rogue Jedi, eliminating the Sith on this planet.

"Bantha fodder." He exclaimed. The live bounty was worth more than the dead bounty, but still, the dead bounty was enough to refuel the ship. I'll kill him if it comes to it. Malice smiled and worked his way to the underworld of the dark city.

Stopping long enough to watch the bike racers run their course, he worked further into the underworld of Dunkle Stadt, passing diseased citizens, and fighting gangs. Finally, he managed to fallow the force long enough to reach the warehouse of the Jedi. Watching as the Jedi fought a Sith, who probably had the same plans as Malice, he memorized the Jedi attack posture. This Jedi knew the level VI combat style. This put Malice at an advantage for he knew level VII, Juyo. Amazed at how quickly the Sith had then been dispatched of, he started forward, putting his double bladed lightsaber in one hand and the single in the other. "Are you ready for another fight? I could give you a quick rest."

"A Sith who doesn't attack an opponent outright, but gives him time to rest? You are no ordinary Sith."

Malice grinned at that showing his pointed teeth. "You are no ordinary Jedi. You attack with out mercy, you fight like a Sith."

"I'm just trying to make this world safe for all. So are we going to fight or just stand here talking all day? Or night as the case may be."

"That would be a long talk indeed." Darth Malice replied as he activated both lightsabers.

They both leapt at each other, attacking in passing, Malice using the double blade to defend and the single blade to attack. After ten minutes of narrow hits and misses, Malice landed back on the ground. "I grow weary of this."

"Then you surrender."

"No." Malice, in one fluid movement threw both lightsabers into the air, whipped out the serpentine blaster, activated it, and launched out a spiraling streak of blue energy. He watched as the Jedi move to block the blast, only to find that, the energy was absorbed into the blade and was conducted through the hilt. The Jedi looked as if he was having a quick seizure, as his body absorbed the energy, then he fell over stunned. Malice caught both lightsabers as they came down and deactivated them. He placed them back in his robes, and pulled the Jedi's lightsaber to him as well. Looking at the pile of lightsabers left by the late Sith, he placed them all in a box marked for Korriban. I'll collect them when I get home. With that he hoisted the Jedi's legs under his arms and started dragging him back up to the Sith embassy of Dunkle Stadt.

_Ah, the joys of being both a Sith and a Bounty hunter. I still say the fuel prices are high. Maybe I can persuade them to lower the prices from 1000 credits to 500._

* * *

Please Review...please...just press that little button...come on...just press it... 


	4. Chapter 3

I thank those that are actually reading this...though I would like some reviews...

Force Persuade ...Review...

* * *

Tunrkor dragged Kato, against the cold artificial floor of Nar Shadaa.

The Wookie growled as he dragged the blackened out Kel Dor. Cuts and scrap marks appeared on Kato's revealed skin, his cloak was left behind. Hopefully that would be the key to finding him.

Kato's eyes opened, the world seemed all to blurry. The darkness stuck to Kato's vision, black spots appeared as his eyes would move. Kato's eyes set upon a great big black blur.

"Zifnab... Jack..." Said Kato, breathing quickly.

"Wookie...!" Kato said faintly, with a great amount of pain..

The Wookie roared, Kato quiet down, knowing not to enrage a Wookie, especially a Sith Wookie.

Kato's side was getting kicked as the Wookie walked threw the crowds of people. His legs started to hurt more and more, as the Wookie kicked his side. The cuts started to bleed, leaving a bloody trail of demise.

As the Wookie pasted a crowd of people, they would look down at the bloody trail. They just ignored it, not to get in the affairs of a Wookie.

The Half-Knocked Out Kel Dor, Slumped into a Corner in a Abandoned Room.

Kato's vision started to become better, every second of his passing pain.

"What d-" Before Kato had finished the sentence, the Wookie spoke.

"Jedi scum" Tunrkor snarled. "Your death, shall bring more pain and suffering to this galaxy"

The Wookie ignited his lightsabers, the same blades emerged that had slain many. The blades shone with a bloody red color. Kato heard the screams from the people that the lightsabers had killed.

Kato had grown fully conscious. "Tell me your name" Asked Kato.

"Tunrkor" Roared the Wookie.

**In one of the back-alleys of Nar Shaddaa…**

Tara walked slowly down the road, sometimes stopping and reaching trough the Force, searching for something. Suddenly her attention was caught by blood strains on the ground. For a moment she stood quietly without moving, with a thoughtful expression on her face. Then she closed her eyes, once again reaching trough the Force. " I can still feel the presence in the Force, but only faintly. Whoever it was must have been here not so long ago. But the blood…"

Suddenly Tara felt a small disturbance in the Force. She turned around and listened. "Somebody's coming…"

Faster than a Gammorean could say 'hide', Tara jumped on a nearby roof, and quickly summoned the Force to hide her presence.

In the next moment, two men appeared around the corner. The younger of them had brown hair, tied up in a ponytail. The other one… Tara's blood froze in her veins, and for a moment, the older man looked in her direction. Tara quickly closed her eyes, and cloaked her presence in the Force again, but for a moment she had seen the man's face; handsome-looking, with several dark-blue runes, strewn across his upper face. The man shook his head a bit, and turned to say something to his companion, who nodded an answer. The older one then crouched down, and put his hand one the blood on the ground, closing his eyes. For a moment, he stayed there, silent, before he then jumped up on his feet gain and said one word: "Kato"

The younger one nodded again with an expression of sorrow in his blue eyes. Then they both started to walk in a fast pace, following the blood-trace.

Tara stayed on the roof until the men's footsteps couldn't be heard anymore. Then she lithely jumped down.

"Zifnab. This is just my luck," Tara mumbled while she angrily swept away her tears. "Even after these years, you can make me weep. There is no emotion; there is peace" Tara took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. When she then opened them again, they showed a calm determination. "Seems like we're going to have to solve this once and for all now," Tara said quietly. Then she looked up on the rapidly darkening sky of Nar Shaddaa. A tired smile could now be seen on her face. Tara turned to look in the direction the two men had disappeared. Then she started running after them.

Zifnab and Jack following the trail of Tunrkor on Nar Shadaa

"So where are they headed?" Jack asked Zifnab as they headed into an abandoned warehouse.

"I sense that many things will come to light here," said Zifnab as he gestured towards the window. "Oh how long it has been... I miss you so much even after all of these years," Zifnab murmured to himself.

"Kato is here, I can feel his presence in the Force however faint," Jack said.

Shocker rolled over by a large can of toxic waste and exclaimed, "Here he is!" Both Zifnab and Jack sprinted over there and Jack immediately kneeled down to wake the Kel Dor up. As Zifnab was lifting Kato with the force, Jack stopped him.

"Something is off! Why would the Wookie just leave him here! He's been poisoned, I noticed something was wrong and from what you told me about the Sith Assassin that attacked you on Korriban, I think that he did it. So either him and the Wookie are working together or the assassin fought the Wookie and took Kato." Jack said very quickly.

"I'll place my bet on the latter. And I'm guessing that this is a trap." Zifnab said igniting his green lightsaber. Jack did the same with his dual blue lightsabers.

"All hell is gonna break loose when the assassin jumps us, and the Wookie comes in looking for revenge!" Jack said, eager for the oncoming battle.

"We have an ally to aid us, an... old friend of mine. But meanwhile, the assassin is waiting in the shadows for a weak spot." Zifnab commented.

The duo waited with the utmost calm for the attack.

These Jedi are smarter than I imagined. The Wookie was easily enough fooled. Worth nothing but labor. He will make a fine slave. Back to the task at hand.

John aimed his blaster at the younger Jedi. He started to squeeze the trigger.

RRRRRAGHERRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!

The scream was loud enough to startle him and he hit the Jedi in the leg. The Wookie jumped off the nearby roof. luckily the Wookie was in rage and went more for brute strength then he did style. John managed to block the attack with his expert Seruso, but was thrown to the ground. The twenty Sith assassins that were trailing the Sith attacked the Wookie. The two Jedi attacked them. It was a giant blood fest. The assassins had numbers. The Jedi had quality, the Wookie had strength, John had already poisoned the Wookie to steal Kato. John knew he couldn't win the fight against the Wookie, but he could attack the two Jedi. He needed his troops.

John went for the younger one first. He had already been injured. Unlike the Sith though the Jedi would not leave there own to fight a battle. The master had to join in too. It was a blur of red blue and green colors. The Jedi were a true match and John enjoyed it.

His Sith had all died under the power of the enraged Wookie. Jack went after him knowing that Tunrkor would be easier than the defensive Sith.

Once again it was the masters fighting. Both powerful, both quick, but most importantly, both skilled. John swung at the Jedi's arm but his maneuver was blocked. The Jedi was coming after him one blow after another, all blocked. Then as the Jedi became more tired John saw more and more open spots too attack.

"I see you grow weary. You really should learn this lightsaber form, I block all attacks with quick short movements, never get hit and never fatigue. Truly a marvel of the techniques."

John grew tired of the fight and struck out at a spot the Jedi had left open time and time again, his left foot. The Sith had hit it and the Jedi fell over in anguish.

"Ahhhh this has been fun, but play times over."

Just when he was about to kill the Jedi Jack cut his left arm off at the elbow. The Wookie had his shot open and knocked out Jack. "VICTORY!!!!!" screamed the Wookie. then he was shot with a blaster that froze him on the spot. Malice had captured all the combatants, with moving just one finger.

"You've got to love extra-galactic weaponry." Darth Malice told his captives, at least the ones that were conscious, as he put away the blaster. He tied up the Jedi and John with regular plastic, while putting Tunrkor in a metal bracer. "I've never had the chance to put Wookie blood in my wine before. I wonder, does it taste good?" He looked aver at Jack, "Don't worry. I find human blood quite disgusting."

Jack glared over at Malice, then spat at him, using the force to place the glob of liquid right on the Sith's cheek. Quickly looking away, he started looking over his body. Three inches of his hair had been singed off, which accounted for the horrible smell in the room. His foot had a cauterized hole in it, but was something that could be repaired.

Zifnab felt Tara drawing closer; he seriously hoped that Malice wouldn't notice.

But Malice didn't, for his own apprentice drew near. "Rayna, I been waiting for you to find you way here to this spot."

Darth Rayna stopped at her master's side, and only let out two words that ruined all hope for the Jedi, "Twi'lek Jedi." Malice looked at her then with the sound of the energy discharge they heard a gasp and thud in the darkness.

"Don't worry. She's not dead, unless any of you want me to shoot her again?"

On the rooftops a lone figure had observed the battle.

Aranel watched silently as the Jedi were ambushed and defeated by the Sith. Every muscle in his body begged for action, though he knew he couldn't make a difference...yet.  
Suddenly he heard something beneath him, but when he looked he saw nothing. He only felt a presence.

_Stealth...Clever. But who's side are you on? I can sense you're not an ordinary person. Perhaps a Jedi. __  
_  
As he thought this the Sith lord aimed his blaster and shot the figure in the shadows. Her heard the body fall over, paralyzed.

_Jedi or no Jedi, if I don't do something there won't be a single Jedi left in this system. Maybe he can provide me with some answers_

Aranel jumped from the roof to the alley below and landed next to the stunned body in the shadows. It was then that he saw that it was a female Twi'lek, and judging by the lightsaber she carried a Jedi too. Quickly he lifted her body of the ground and ran away with her. He paid no attention to the surprised Sith behind him, instead he focused on just one thing: escaping with the Jedi. With one quick leap he jumped on the rooftops and disappeared out of view. He kept running across the rooftops until he was sure he had lost his pursuers. He rested for two minutes, then took of on the direction of his safe house.

_We lost them...for now. But they won't give up easily. I've got the feeling they're just only getting started with some big wicked master plan. But I gotta take care of this Jedi first. I wonder what her name is..._

With the stunned body of Tara in his arms, Aranel reaches his safehouse near the docks

**In Aranel's safehouse…**

Tara slowly opened her eyes, trying to fix her eyes on the world around her. All she saw was darkness. She tried desperately to sit up, shaking her head, but soon fell down again, when an acute headache overcame her. For several minutes, Tara lied on what seemed to be a small mattress, trying to think about what had happened. Suddenly she in a rapid motion tried to sit up, when what had happened came flowing in her mind. When she tried to stand up, Tara suddenly felt two big hands gently, but determined, push her down on her mattress again.

"You'd better not stand up, my friend," a voice said. "It was no ordinary bolt that paralyzed you; the effects last much longer than I thought they would. If you don't rest now, there might be a risk of permanent damage, like the loss of you eyesight..." When he heard Tara's chocked inhale, he continued slowly: "…It's not as bad as you think, my friend. I've never lade my eyes on a single thing in this world, yet I know it better than many people with good eyes." He hesitated for a moment. "With much rest and proper medication, I believe you most certainly will get your eyesight back." They both stayed silent for a moment.

"I'm not sure of what happened, Sir, but I somehow believe I have you to thank for my life." Tara smiled slightly. "If I was a Wookie, I would most likely offer you my life-debt now, but since I'm not, I can only promise you my everlasting gratefulness."

The man let out a little laugh. "My friend, the only thanks I need is some answers. A name would not be bad, either."

Tara smiled widely now. "Tara Lynn, Jedi Master. But about the questions, I'm not so certain that I know any more about the events lately than you do. But I will, of course, provide you with all the answers I know."

"Thank you Tara, I'd appreciate that." The man now stood up and turned to leave, when Tara suddenly said, "Wait, I don't recall you telling me your name..?"

The man stopped, and for a moment, he stood silent. "Aranel. My name is Aranel. I'm a…Hunter. I must leave you now, but I'll come back later."

Tara nodded, but her mind was already somewhere else. "What a strange man. I wonder what his part in this whole thing is…" Suddenly she remembered something else. "Zifnab. He felt my presence, even though I did hide in the Force… He did recognize me, even after all these years. I should have known better…" She yawned, and slowly closed her unseeing eyes.

--

Zifnab Regains Consciousness In A Cold, Metal Prison

Zifnab's eyes fluttered, his head throbbed and he put his hand to it._ Where am I? _He vaguely remembered being dragged away from his companions and the merciless laugh of Rayna echoed through his mind._ And she's that Twilek's apprentice! I still sense Kira in her though. But what about Tara! She was shot _A splitting headache stopped his train and he had to massage his temples again.

He began to look around the prison that he was in and noticed that his left foot was missing. _Damn Sith!_ Zifnab used the force to ease his pain, but it fatigued him greatly. The walls around him were simple, bleak gray, except for a blue force field.

Maybe I can manipulate it for just a second... The shield flickered for a second but Zifnab's mental strength was shot from the previous battle. He tried yet another time but this combined with the strength he was using to heal his leg took too much out of him and the world around him grew black...

After falling back into unconsciousness, three Sith guards came and took him out of his cell.

**Kato Sits In The Abandoned Warehouse; Unconscious**

Kato heard the screams of his mother, as she got slaughtered by the Sith. A blur discarded his vision, as he sat there silent, without making a move, noises cluttered in his head.

Kato started to feel pain, and heard the drops of water, clash onto the floor of the warehouse. Kato quickly got up, and ignited his lightsaber. He heard the roars of Tunrkor, and the bash of the roof, as something jumped on top of it.

Kato deactivated his lightsaber, as he realized there was no threat to him yet. The silence seemed to burrow into his head, it seemed like the only quiet place on Nar Shadaa.

"Arg" Screeched Kato, as he looked down at his wounds.

He put his hands on his wounds, and sent a wave of sensation threw his body. The wounds soon healed themselves, as the skin covered the blood torn wounds.

He felt the force have a rush of emotion. Dark and light mixed, as the struggle on Nar Shadaa, continued.

It was then Kato's head started to react to the light and darkness on this planet. It seemed like thousands of blaster bolts, were hitting the inside of his head.

"The wounds of many have tarnished the force" Kato said looking around the warehouse. "Yet, we have no control of what is going on. Nor, can we stop it."

It was then he saw the Wookie jump in front of the door. The Wookie roared, as he saw Kato get up.

"You!" Yelled Kato. "The time to battle has begun"

The Wookie Roared With Anger. Kato Waited, As The Silence Continued

Fiery red blades of passion, had thrust out of Tunrkor's lightsaber hilt's. The blades hummed, just like a humming bird on a flower. The humming drove the silence to a stop. As a drip of water fell on one of Tunrkor's red blades, steam flowed out as the water vanished into the blade.

A blinding orange blade, had burst out of Kato's lightsaber. It shimmered in all its glory as Tunrkor's eyes met the golden blade. The room fell silent, just the blade's noise, filled the room with a burning temptation to strike.

The blade's glow, filled the room with the colors of good and evil. Thoughts ran to Kato's mind, If I die, it will be for the greater good. For this war does not need the ignorance or anger and hate of this Wookie.

Tunrkor's roar seemed to dig into Kato's head, making his fear grow bigger. Conquering his mind, with the fears of; loss, death, and failure to stop the war in time.

The Silence Ended, With The Mighty Clash Of Lightsabers

The lightsaber's whine had become more louder and intense, as they hit each other. The blades glow, shone on their opponents body, as they whined by. Kato attacked at Tunrkors head, the block that Tunrkor had being timed perfectly. The war between the two, had become more aggressive and more dangerous to their lives. The lightsabers swung at each other, the lightsabers seemed to have their own mind, as they tried to viscously attack the other. Kato force pushed an empty barrel at Tunrkor, the Wookie grabbed it with the force. The barrel swayed, as the Force kept it in the middle of them. Fatigue had struck the barrel, cracks appeared as the force started to crush it. It soon shattered, the bits fell to the ground, the cold metal pieces crashed with the hard industrial floor. Kato jumped, and grabbed onto a loose wire on the ceiling. A Force push sent Tunrkor flying back, the Wookie flew back and hit his head against a wall, and fell into a group of barrels. Some of the barrels fell, as the mighty Wookie fell. The Wookie was knocked out. Kato jumped down and landed on the ground.

"I'll take care of you later" Said Kato, walking out of the warehouse.

--

Shorter Chapter...Please Review...

He went onto the crowded streets of Nar Shadaa, looking for his friends.


	5. Chapter 4

For making it this far, you get two presents from Gamefaqs...Pie...from JW...and Cookies...and you will get double if you review...hint hint...**

* * *

**

**In the Sith Interrogation Room**

Thousands of volts of electricity coursed through Zifnab's veins as Darth Rayna tortured him. His brain numb, Zifnab mumbled a few incoherent words and then snapped awake.

"Well, the mighty Zifnab has been captured! Ha!" Rayna laughed. "I thought I'd never see the day when I was the one ahead of you. Tell me, what were you doing on Nar Shadaa?" she asked.

"When did you become a pawn on the Sith? Was it when you fell to the dark side? Because I always remembered you as very independent," just as Zifnab finished the sentence Rayna pumped another few thousand volts of lightning through his body. He gritted his teeth against the pain and managed to say, "You've grown more powerful since we've been apart."

"I have become the most powerful Sith ever! I'm more powerful than Darth Malice, I'm just waiting for my time, but that is none of your concern. And I will ask you again, what were you doing on Nar Shadaa?"

"I can't lie to you... I was..." Zifnab found it hard to resist in his weakened state. He was defenseless against her mind powers, "I was following the Sith Assassin, he is another key to finding... No must resist!"

"Who?!" Rayna asked half-deranged.

Zifnab resisted at last and regained his calm, "Rayna, listen to me, listen to the old Zifnab from before your fall. The dark side is corruptive, this isn't the Kira that I used to love."

"Kira is dead, and I have killed her. Rayna has killed her. And I will use your Jedi weakness of compassion against you." She said with a wave of her hand.

Zifnab's mind combatted his instincts and Rayna's force persuasion. "Aaaaaarrrgggghhhhh!" he yelled in agony. His mind began to go blank, but it held. "I will not abandon you Kira, but I will hold my own against the deceitful Rayna.

Yes, I believe that I can convert him, but I'll have to go about this carefully. Once he is mine, I can overthrow my Master and take control of the Sith Empire.

"Zifnab, I will be back to check up on your condition once you are feeling better." Rayna said sweetly. She gestured for the Sith guards to take him away, but before they carried him out of the room she kissed him and smiled slyly.

"Malice you worm let me out of this cage now. If you don't may your death be slow and painful and my hands."

"Tsk, tsk old friend. What do you mean hands." Malice pointed towards Johns arm.

John used what little force he could muster to throw Malice against the wall. Malice got up and pumped him full of volts.

"You know you cant hold me in here Malice. Were will you go. I have soldiers stationed everywhere. They will follow the force that flows through us all to find me. Don't even try to hide the force that flows around this ship. All these Jedi and us two Sith. You can't hide the force from my men."

"Two Sith? Do you think that's all I have managed to catch? That hurts me my friend. Do you not feel the force of the Wookie and my apprentice."

"You call them Sith. You are getting weak. One's nothing but your slave and the other is a mindless brute. They wouldn't know true power if it shocked them in the ass. There's something different about you know Malice. I've heard the stories of your compassion. I'm not even sure I can call you a Sith anymore."

"You are becoming ignorant John. Don't sell your enemies short that's a good way to die." With that Malice left.

--

John contacted Zifnab with the force.

"Get out of my mind Sith!"

"Easy scum we are both caught and we have to help each other out. "

"Why should I help you?"

"Because to get the bounty Malice will take me to the Jedi which will try to convert me and I can easily escape. However for yours he will take you to the Sith and they will kill you."

"If you get off so easy either way why not wait?"

"Because I prefer to kill him and his scum apprentice before we land."

"Don't you ever speak of her like that again do you hear me Sith."

"Seems like I got a soft spot, will you help me?"

"One condition. You will harm no Jedi or Ranya while we are on this starcraft. "

"Agreed."

**In Aranel's safehouse ****  
**  
Tara slowly opened her eyes. In the past few days she had slowly regained her vision and strength. As she blinked a few times, her vision became clearer. She observed the room she had been recovering the last few days. It was small and undecorated, and the only objects in it were a table, two chairs and a small sink. In the back of the room was a door, which probably led to the bathroom. In the middle of the room sat Aranel, meditating. This was the first time she could actually see him and she observed him silently. A tall man with long, dark brown hair. She noticed he had a bandana across his eyes. On his lap was a sword. It was a simple and undecorated sword, yet it's simplicity was it's beauty. She had now doubt it was a deadly tool in his hands, wielded with deadly precision. Suddenly he looked up, as if he could feel she was watching him.

"Ah, you're awake. How do you feel?" He asked as he put away his sword and stood up.

"I feel much better now. How long have I been sleeping?" Tara amswered

"You've been slipping in and out of consciousness for the past two days. Are you hungry?"

As he asked this Tara realized how hungry she was.

"Here, I've made some soup." He said as he handed her a bowl of soup.

"Thank you."

They fell silent for a few minutes.

"So, what has happened since I've been shot" Tara asked.

"I've did some digging here and there. After I carried you away, the Sith lord took your friends to his ship and left the moon. When you're fully recovered, were heading for Korriban." Aranel answered.

"Korriban? Is that where the Sith Lord took them?"

"I don't know. But I do know we must go there"

"And why is that" said Tara as she put her empty bowl on the ground.

"Because..." Aranel fell silent. Quickly he stood up and turned around. His sword had already left his scabbard before she had even realized he raised his hand.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she tried to stand up.  
"Stay down." He said "You're still to weak to fight"

Suddenly the door was blown inside the room. As the dust settled they saw a tall, masked figure in the doorway. Aranel raised his sword and took a defensive position in front of her. The figure in the doorway hesitated for a moment, then drew an orange lightsaber from his robes

Kato burst threw the warehouse door.

The door blew out of the in to the room. Dust sprang everywhere, the noise startled the two inside. Kato saw a man holding a sword, and a Twi'lek female. Kato sensed, they posed no threat. In fact the darkness had no place in this room. The man swiftly attacked, Kato stopped the attack and sent the sword flying from his hand. The golden blade gone back into its hilt.

The door flew back to its hinges, and the screws went back to their slots. The dust still remained in the quiet room, it danced into the three faces.

"Sorry about that" Said Kato. "That probably wasn't the best entrance, considering the situation here"

Kato pushed the sword back to the man. Kato force pulled a empty chair to sit on. As he sat dust flew off.

"Maybe, I should introduce myself" Said Kato with a happy voice. "I am Kato" Putting out his hand towards them.

"I am Aranel" Said Aranel looking confused. Aranel shook Kato's hand.

"Tara here" Tara Said, while offering her hand for a handshake.

"I am sorry for the rude entrance. But my friends have gone missing." Said Kato. "It also doesn't help that a Wookie attacked me, before"

"Wait, a Wookie" Said Tara. "Do your friends happen to be Zifnab and Jack"

"Oh, so you know them" Said Kato, eager to find out what happened to them.

"Well, the thing is" Aranel started to say. "A Sith Lord took them"

"Oh great, I am knocked out for a few hours or days. And I miss this, abduction." Said Kato. "Where did the Sith Lord take them?"

"I am thinking Korriban" Said Aranel, still confused.

"Easy enough" Said Kato. "I am going to help them out. I cant stand here, without my head worrying about them"

"Now, as for you two" Kato said. "Are you coming?"

Kato got up and patted his robes. Kato waited for the answer, the silence fell as they were thinking.

"I was going there anyway, so count me in. Besides, we're dealing with the Sith here, you'll need every help you can get." Aranel said

"What about you Tara. Do you feel well enough to travel?" He asked

--

After several days of the captives' communicating telepathically and trying to find a way to escape.

"Alright, today we need to put our plan into action. I overheard a few guards saying that we were going to Korriban. Apparently Malice is planning on sacrificing us to gain more power." John thought to the two Jedi.

"I agree, we have to make our move, but remember our agreement Sith! Don't try anything funny! I'll be watching you." Zifnab said threateningly. He was surprised at the anger in his voice and the anger that surged through his body. The past few days Rayna had been spending lots of time with him. When he was around her, he resorted to his basic instincts, his dark emotions...

--

**Droid Repair Bay**

Shocker's redundant systems kicked in. He searched his memory banks and found that he had been electrocuted by an un-known energy source and he had been inactive for the past 24 hours. He tapped into the computer that he was linked up to and discovered that the technicians were going to take him apart and see how he functioned, knowing that he was of a higher technology. Taking the chance that he had, he found that his master was in impound chamber 24, and that their ship was in docking bay 94, scheduled for the same fate as he. After finding the rest of the Jedi and their weapons, Shocker disabled the interface, which, in turn, set of an alarm that alerted the technicians.

As they crowded around him, he warned them in his persistent monotone, "Let me go. I have no desire to harm you." He repeated this warning several times, and then let out a mechanical sigh. "I warned you."

Blue lightning surrounded the room, coursing through the techs bodies and stunning them. The electricity overload that he released had also overloaded the clamps that held him down. He fell to the ground with a clunk, and rolled over the limp bodies of the techs.

Shocker rolled over to the door and plugged himself in. He scrolled through the nearly infinite sequences that supplied the locks and found the pass code needed. It was more advanced, as it needed spoken code, on data stream, as most droids did not have the ability to communicate verbally.

Shocker was not like most droids. He let out a short chirp of droid speak and then calmed down. The droid swiveled his head a few degrees and then spoke calmly. "THX-1138." The doors opened at once and shocker rolled through, to free himself and his friends.

--

"I sense that we are nearing Korriban. I also feel Kato in the force. I'm glad Malice didn't capture him. But there is something else... I don't know what." Jack chimed in. But then Jack thought of something else. Shocker. He heard the little droid tooting along and stop at the door of his cell.

"Oh dear! Master, let me get you out of here!" Shocker said. A device popped out of his frame and went into the console next the force field. After a few seconds, the field lost its shimmer and went away.

"Thanks little buddy." Jack said enthusiastically, "Now off to save Zifnab and John."

Jack and Shocker walk by the cells looking for Zifnab and John.

"How did you get out?" Jack inquired towards Shocker.

"Well Master, I shocked two Sith into submission and then shocked the machine keeping me in place. It was really quite easy Master." Shocker said with as much pride as a droid can muster.

"Well thanks. Look in the schematics of the ship and tell me the cell numbers of Zifnab and John." Jack ordered.

"Zifnab is in cell #A33, and John is in cell #C71." Shocker said.

"Well, Zifnab's cell should be just around the corner..." Jack said while rounding the corner. Then he saw her, Darth Rayna, walking towards Zif's cell. Jack immediately cloaked Shocker and himself in the force. Rayna typed the code to the cell and the force field fell away. He saw Zifnab walk out and hold her close in a tight embrace. She whispered something to him and they began to walk towards the elevator.

"Not so fast!" Jack shouted and appeared behind the two.

She laughed, "Poor fool! You are no match for me." Rayna ignited her silver lightsaber. Jack did the same and fell into Soresu, while Rayna jumped into Makashi.

She jumped towards him and swung at his head. Jack blocked it with ease and then used the force to call Zifnab for help. Zifnab stood there, helpless and not knowing who to help. Rayna mercilessly attacked him from all angles. She was a blur and Jack was beginning to tire from all of his defensive blocks. Rayna was relentless and pulled Jack into her force grip. As his vision slowly faltered and he lost the precious air, he noticed Zifnab's new, black cyborg leg that replaced the one he had lost in his battle with Tunrkor.

Just as Rayna was about to strike Jack down and kill him, Shocker shot tendrils of electricity at her, and that was when Zifnab attacked. He force pushed the droid and sent it flying into a wall.

Rayna got up, unscathed, and said "Come my love, we have business to do." Zifnab followed her with an air of dignity associated with the Sith. Shocker's systems recorded all of this, knowing his Master would want to review it later.

Darth Rayna and Zifnab walked away leaving Jack lying on the ground with Shocker attending to him.

**Night on Nar Shaddaa. **

Three figures made their way towards a ship

"It's not far now. My ship is right around the corner" Kato whispered.

As they prepared to board the ship, figures from the shadows, trying to surround them. Immediately Kato and Tara activated their lightsabers and Aranel drew his sword.

"Damn you, filth of the dark side!!" Aranel shouted, his face a mask of rage. "Tara, Kato, run to the ship, I'll hold them off!"

"No! there are too many of them. You can't handle them alone" Kato replied

"Yes I can!! Now go, you are Jedi, You are needed too save the galaxy. I'll follow as soon as I'm able" Aranel said.

Kato closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. "Alright then. Be well my friend, and may the force be with you"

"Aranel, let go of your anger. It will consume you and lead you to the dark side. Remember: There is no emotion, there is peace" Tara said. "And please be careful."

"I will. Now go, before it's too late"

Tara and Kato turned around and started running towards the ship, cutting down Sith that were in the way

Aranel raised his sword and pressed the cold metal against his forehead

_Let go of your anger._

He turned around and blocked a blow that was supposed to behead him. Again his inhuman speed surprised his enemy as he counterattacked, changing the direction of his slash on the last moment. The Sith let out a short moan as the steel cut swiftly through his body  
_  
__It will consume you and lead you to the dark side_

He turned around, His sword making a gracious arc as it cut the throat of another Sith. The Sith fell on the ground, a red pool of blood quickly spreading beneath him.

_There is no emotion, there is peace_

Aranel dodged a slash too his head as he stabbed a Sith who tried to sneak up on him from behind. Immediately he pulled his sword loose and blocked another blow from the Sith in front of him. Slashing him open from belly to nose in a swift upward motion. The Sith fell down, his place immediately taken by another Sith. Although he killed many Sith, the battle did not go in Aranel's favor. For every Sith that fell, there was a new, fresh one to take his place. Aranel felt he was becoming tired. With a quick jump he leapt out of the melee, landing on a nearby tool shed.

"I'm sorry gentlemen. I would like to stay and play some more, but I've got more pressing matters to attend to" He said to the surprised Sith below. He turned around and ran away over the rooftops.

_There is no emotion, there is peace_

Feeling surprisingly calm, Aranel boards his ship and leaves Nar Shaddaa.


	6. Chapter 5

Please Review...and Only Two chapters left after this. For those that continue reading, Thank you.

* * *

**Out in hyperspace… ****  
**  
Tara sat comfortably in the copilot's chair. Next to her sat Kato, checking the ship's systems, quickly running his long fingers over the board. Tara silently observed him, wondering what his part in this whole mess was.

"So who are you looking for on Korriban?" Tara asked Kato.

Without lifting his eyes from the board, Kato answered. "Both Jack and Zifnab were taken by that damn Sith Lord. I think his name was Malice, something like that…"

Tara lowered her look when she heard Kato mention Zifnab's name. "Yeah, I'm after Zifnab, too," she said quietly.

Kato glanced on the silent Twi'lek. He saw a shadow had been cast on her face. She's beautiful. I wonder what her relation to Zif is… Man, I've not seen a face that sorrowful in years. Out loud Kato continued: "I'm sure we'll find them," he said in a attempt to ease the tension.

Tara nodded slowly. "I hope Aranel is okay. We shouldn't have left him like that…"

"You saw how he looked at those Sith. He has some personal issues with them, and I'm perfectly sure he had full control over the situation. Did you see how he held his sword? It came alive in his hands. He's deadly, there's no doubt about that"

Tara gave Kato a relieved smile. "Yeah, you're right." She thought about her last words to Aranel. There is no emotion, there is peace. Tara had seen Aranel's face when he heard the words. She had been surprised by the gratefulness she had seen in his eyes, and somehow she knew the words had helped him. He's familiar with the Jedi code. What a man, full of mysteries…" Tara smiled. Yes, she was sure that Aranel was just fine.

"What's so funny?" Kato asked her after seeing the smile on her face.

"Nothing. I just got this funny feeling that everything's going to turn out fine," Tara said with a calm voice.

Kato looked at her, and suddenly started to laugh. "Well my lady, I sure am glad that you're feeling better now!"

Tara gave him a long look, and then started laughing. "You just mind your own business, mister," she answered with a smile.

They both laughed. The moment of tension was over, and a new friendship had begun.

Aranel's ship speeds through hyperspace, trying to catch up with Kato's ship

Aranel sets his ship on autopilot and took a moment too reflect on what has happened on Nar Shaddaa

Nar Shaddaa. Such a small moon, but such large events happened there. I wonder why the Jedi went there...I also wonder where the Mandalorian raiders are. There was no trace of them on Nar Shaddaa. No doubt they work for the Sith, but why kidnap children? It doesn't makes sense at all. Nor did the presence of the Sith in the docks.

In his mind, Aranel relives the battle in the docks

_There is no emotion, there is peace. __  
__There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. __  
__There is no passion, there is serenity. __  
__There is no death, there is only the Force. _

_The Jedi code. I've not heard it since...since the destruction of Katarr. Strange, I never thought that simple words could bring so much peace to ones mind._

Aranels thoughts were interrupted by the bleeping of the board computer. As he checked his instruments, he saw that he had almost reached Kato's ship.

"Computer, open a com channel" Aranel said

"Kato, Tara, this is Aranel. I've made it of Nar Shaddaa and am approaching your location. Do you read me?"

**Kato Flew His Ship Through The Emptiness of Space**

Kato seemed to lose his mind while he would travel in space. The stars flickered as the ship traveled past them. The stars shone brightly as they got farther, Kato set his mind on the stars. They flickered in the distance, the farther you got the lights still shined in the distance.

"Kato!!" Said Tara, shaking Kato. "Get yourself together. Aranel is contacting us"

"What!?!" Kato said, as he gathered his thoughts together.

"Do you read me?" Aranel asked impatiently.

"Yes" Said Tara. "Are you ok?"

"Yes" Answered Aranel. "What did you think? That the Sith were going to kill me?"

Aranel laughed.

"Well, it did frighten me" Answered Tara. "Kato helped ease the tension"

"Hold that thought" Kato said, looking down. "Aranel catch up quickly. It seems that we have guests."

Tara quickly looked up, so did Aranel. A group of ships glimmered as they approached the two wandering ships. Their laser cannons propped up and loaded. The whine filled the soundless area that they were in. Crimson bolts sped past the two ships. The two ships scratched as they barely hit the ship. Sparks burst out of the ships side, each disappearing into space.

"Arm yourselves" Yelled Kato, reloading the ships guns. "This is a greeting of a life time"

Aranel's ship shot blue bolts out of the gun. They shone brightly it seemed like a ray of hope. As the ships engaged. Kato barrel rolled to the left avoiding oncoming bolts. The tension grew as the ships came closer. The group of ships evaded to the left.

"It seems like their moves are synchronized" Said Tara looking out towards the fighters.

Kato's ship moved to the right, the ships followed. The group of Sith fighters did barrel rolls and fired towards the both of them.

"Aranel, I need you to do this for me" Started Kato. "Direct all heat seeking missiles at me"

"Wait!!! Are you crazy? That could end up with disaster" Screamed out Aranel, filling up with tension.

"Just do it" Said Kato.

"Tara, please trust me" Said Kato. "Even though you have not known me for long. I need you to trust me"

"You have gained my trust" Said Tara. "But please don't kill us"

Aranel shot his heat seeking missiles at Kato's ship. Kato sped through the space, the ship gained momentum. The thrusters engaged. The missiles came close to Kato, nearing the rear of his back engine. Kato reached the middle of the group of Sith fighters. The ship spun as it entered the group. All of the missiles ran into each other, a monstrous explosion shot Kato's ship through the atmosphere. The enemy ships exploded.

"Well, wasn't that fun? Said Kato laughing.

Aranel and Tara gasped for air, shocked at how close that was to hitting Kato's ship. As they gained relief from the battle, they saw a red planet, it beamed with darkness. As they approached the red planet.

"We're here" Said Tara.

**On the planet of Korribban…**

Tara cautiously walked down the lowered ramp holding her right hand on the hilt of her lightsaber. When she reached the ground, she stopped, and slowly looked around. After securing the area, she then turned to look towards the ship. "Did you get the area checked already?" Tara called out.

"Yeah, the radars are not picking up any life-forms. Looks like we landed on the deadest part of this whole damn planet," Kato answered as he walked down the ramp.

Tara nodded, then turned rapidly around when she heard the sound of approaching footsteps. She smiled as she recognized it was Aranel coming. "Had a good landing? We lost you there for a second."

"It could have gone better," Aranel said, smiling slightly. "Do we know were we're heading?"

"Kato didn't pick up any signals, but we believe the Sith Academy should be a day's march in that direction," Tara said pointing northwest.

Aranel nodded. "We better get going then. No time to loose, friends."

Kato grinned, and together all three started their journey over the endless seeming dead grounds of Korribban, towards the Sith Academy and their captured friends

John had been asleep for the past few hours. His mind had wondered through endless scenarios that all led him to be the ultimate ruler of the galaxy.

A jolt of electricity went through Johns body. He woke abruptly knowing that they had arrived at Korriban.

"Malice I will kill you."

"How will you do that, huh? What will you break these force bonds i have on you. If you do then what? You're missing an arm for Sith's sake. How will you battle me."

"I don't have too."

"Oh? And whys that?"

"You will see."

Malice started to unload his captives, he started with John. Once John was off the ship Malice went back for the others. Jack had appeared out of the shadows. "If we can focus we can break this force cage." Said John.

They both focused and the cage had broke.

"ARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! Where are my prisoners John?" yelled Malice as he ran off the ship. But John and Jack were no were to be seen.

"Great all I have is the Wookie."

John had ran to the town center part of Korriban to get an artificial arm at the med bay. The procedure had taken only 5 minutes. When it was done John killed the doctor and destroyed all cameras so there was no proof he had gotten another arm. _Excellent I will have my enemies at a disadvantage, they think i only have one arm. The fools __  
_  
**In the tomb of Ajunta Pall**

"John you are nothing more than a worm. You let a Jedi defeat you then a Sith capture you. You will never ru-."

The sentence was cut short because John had killed his master.

**In the Audience Chamber**

Zifnab stood there, motionless, watching Rayna contact Malice and tell him that she captured the "escaped" Jedi. His dark eyes surveyed the room. It was a relatively boring room with grey durasteel walls and only one chair in the center. His appearance had changed dramatically since his capture. His eyes had gotten darker, his skin paler, and Rayna had rounded up some black robes to replace his old tattered ones. She had also given him a cybernetic leg, which would severely limit his maneuvering capabilities.

Rayna walked over to her new apprentice, "He is already on the planet with the Wookie. The others have escaped, but the Wookie is strong in the force and will suffice. We must stop him and use Tunrkor to take the power for ourselves." She clenched her hand into a fist.

"We can do it, my love. I can feel it, but I sense three more Jedi have landed. A... friend of mine." Zifnab looked away when he thought of he thought of her. He had just betrayed his friends, the Jedi, and everything he believed in for this woman. But now the other woman of his dreams had come. The one who had comforted him and had even loved him when Kira had left the Jedi again. She was so beautiful, with her blue lekku trembling when he touched her.

"Zifnab, what's wrong?" Rayna asked as a tear slid down his cheek.

"Nothing...nothing." Zifnab said and gained his resolve quickly.

"It's time to go, time to destroy those who oppose us." Rayna said and began walking down to the loading ramp to leave, Zifnab followed hesitantly.

The couple walked through town and soon entered the Academy, with Zifnab feeling even more and more lost as Tara came ever closer.

Zifnab and Darth Rayna are in the Cantina in Dreshdae

"Barkeep, two Tarisian Ales for the lady and me!" Zifnab said gesturing for the bartender.

"Hey, weren't you in here before. A few weeks ago. What happened?!? Judging by your appearance you must be here for the Academy."

"Just get us our drinks," Rayna persuaded with a wave of her hand.

"They are getting close, I can feel it," Zifnab said closing his eyes and probing the force.

Rayna began to explain her plan," I will go ahead and hide out where Malice is taking them. I want you to stay here and follow the Jedi. Understand, my love?" Zifnab nodded. "Good, I'll be waiting." Rayna said and pulled Zif close and kissed him good bye, for what he knew might be the last time.

As Rayna left, Zifnab took both drinks and found a seat in the corner to wait.

**On the planet Korriban, not far away from the Sith academy. **

A disturbance in the Force… "They've escaped!" Tara said turning towards her two companions. When she saw the expression on Kato's face, she knew he had felt it, too.

"We better hurry!" Kato said.

"Wait. We're near the Academy, I'm sure you both feel the dark presence…" Tara said hesitantly.

"Tara come on, there's no time to waste!" Aranel said, and started walking.

But Tara stood quiet. She had closed her eyes, reaching trough the Force, searching for a presence she knew so well. Zifnab…

In a Cantina not too far away, Zifnab lifted his head, smiling slightly. I knew she would come.

"Tara, Tara!" Aranel said loudly.

Opening her eyes, Tara turned her face towards the two men. "You two, try to find Jack. There's someone I need to deal with, he's not far away from here," Tara said turning her eyes towards northwest. Both Kato and Aranel looked at her, and both had only one name in their heads. "You sure you don't need help, Tara?" Kato said with a concerned voice.

Tara gave him a comforting smile. "You should go now. I can still feel Jack's presence on this dead rock, and it seems he's in a little trouble. Sith, I think," Tara said with a blink. Aranel nodded, and he and Kato started jogging towards the Sith Academy.

"Be careful!" Tara called out after them. Without turning, Kato waved his hand.

For a moment, Tara stood quietly looking after her two friends. With a sight, she then turned her face towards the settlement that could be seen not far away. There is no emotion, there is peace. Tara started walking, and calm determination could be read on her face.

Aranel stands on the top of a hill, with Kato a few meters below him

"Come on Kato, keep up" Aranel turned around and smiled as he saw the Kel Dor struggling up the hill.

"I tell you Aranel, wipe that smile of your face or I'll use the force to do it." Kato said, slightly panting.

"I thought Jedi underwent very strict physical training" Aranel said with an amused tone in his voice.

"We do. But not even Jedi training can prepare you for climbing five mountains in a row. How come you don't have trouble with it?" Kato replied as he reached the summit.

"Me? I was born in a small mountain village. but these are no mountains, these are just simple hills" Aranel answered

"Well, pretty large simple hills if you ask me" Kato said as he sat down on a rock.

"Well, break time is over. We gotta move on." Aranel told him

Kato sighed, rolled with his eyes an stood up, mumbling "Here we go again"

**Several hours later.**

"We are near the academy. I can feel it's dark presence" Kato said quietly.

Aranel nodded and said: "Better be on our guard now. You never know what kind of welcoming party the Sith arrange to greet a Jedi."

They both turned around as they sensed something. In the distance two figures could be seen. One small, and one big and limping.

"That's Jack" Kato yelled

They both turned around and started running to meet him.

"Hey there Kato" Jack said as they reached him. "Who's your friend?" He asked, his right hand near the hilt of his lightsaber.

"Jack, this is Aranel. Aranel this is Jack Starrunner, a fellow Jedi" Kato introduced them

"A pleasure meeting you, Aranel" Jack said. "I only wish the circumstances of our meeting were a little better"

"Oh, but I find these circumstances are quite pleasurable, gentlemen" A fourth voice spoke behind them.

A Sith who had cloaked his presence with the force stepped out of the shadows.

"And that, my pupils, concludes our lesson of ambushing Jedi and their little Miraluka friends. Now kill them!" The Sith lord spoke happily.

Around them more Sith started to appear.

"Well Aranel" Kato said with a as he activated his lightsaber "I think this is your welcoming party"

"But it appears we have some party crashers here" Aranel replied with a grim smile

"Well then. Let's show them how Jedi crash parties" Jack added.

"Kill them!!!!" The Sith instructor cried as he pulled out a red dual-bladed lightsaber.


	7. Chapter 6

After this, only one chapter. YEAH! Then the next part can begin. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I beg of you...please review...

* * *

Darth Malice dragged Tunrkor across Korriban's surface

"Filthy Beast" Muttered Darth Malice to himself, as he dragged the knocked out Wookie.

Sharp rocks scraped against Tunrkor's skin, blood trailed along as Tunrkor's life ran out of him. The blood of the Wookie stained Korriban's surface. Blood sprinkled onto Darth Malice's robes. Shining as Darth Malice walked into a ray of sun. Tunrkor opened his eyes for a second and the last light he would see for his life.

Darth Malice saw the Wookies eyes.

"You Wookies were only meant to be slaves" Cursed Darth Malice. "But soon your life shall end to further extend my power."

Dirt gathered on the Wookies fur, turning Tunrkor's fur looking like a dusty rag. A trail of dust sprang into the forgiving air. Tunrkor's eyes closed and the darkness toke over.

Darth Malice walked into the tomb of a ancient Sith lord of the name, Ajunta Pall.

"Ahh, this tomb of the Sith Lord shall do quite nicely" Said Darth Malice, moving deeper into the tomb.

He reached Ajunta Pall coffin and laid Tunrkor on it. Darth Malice grabbed a knife from his robe. He placed the knife on Tunrkor's forehead, and pierced the skin. He wrote a symbol. He did the same on Tunrkor's chest. Blood ran down Tunrkor's body onto the coffin. It spread quickly it covered the entire coffin. A red light of darkness and energy appeared from the Wookie's body.

The blood reached the floor, and ran towards Darth Malice's feet.

"Your power is almost mine" Laughed Darth Malice.

Darth Malice flicked his lightsaber on and thrust it into the Wookie. Tunrkor then died a quick and painless death. His eyes closed forever, not to be opened again. The re beam burst into Darth Malice's body.

Malice felt a burst of energy run threw his body. The strength of a Wookie, vanished into his body.

Darth Malice left the tomb, more powerful than before.

"Looks like that Wookie was useful after all" Darth Malice laughed to himself, leaving the Wookies body on the tomb.

--

The Three Reached The Sith Academy

"Well here we are" Smiled Aranel.

"I wonder if he's in there" Thought Tara as she looked at the decor of the outside of the academy.

"Is anything wrong, Tara?" Asked Kato.

"No, am alright" Said Tara.

Screeches came from the Shyrack from the cave behind them. The noise drilled into their minds, echoing, their heads throbbing until the screehes stopped. Silence fell. The three looked behind them.

"Damn shyrack" Said Aranel. "Lets continue"

Tara and Aranel began to enter the temple.

"Kato are you coming?" Asked Tara.

"Go on ahead without me" Said Kato" I'll catch up. I just need to clear my mind."

"Ok" Said Tara.

Tara and Aranel entered the temple as Kato stayed behind.

Kato sat down and felt the pain and suffering of many. Flashes of horror ran through his mind, making him afraid. Visions came to his mind. He saw the flash of two lightsabers. The glow and fear, the sound and look of a lightsaber. Coming down on an orange figure. Kato got shocked and regain himself. Kato heard footsteps coming from the hill and a figure. It came closer and Kato Realized it was Zifnab.

"ZIFNAB" Shouted Kato as he ran towards him. Just has Kato started to run he stop.

Kato look at the pasty white skin Zifnab had on his skin. The glowing red in his eyes, inflicting more fear than the lightsabers. Kato then sensed a dark presence.

"No it can't be" Said Kato, while quivering of what might be true. "You...you fell to-to the darkside."

"Yes" Said Zifnab. "Now, where is Tara?"

"I cant tell you, I WON'T!!!" Screamed Kato.

"Well then, my old friend" Said Zifnab. "Then you should get out of my way"

"I am afraid, I have lost my trust in you" Said Kato. "Therefore, you will not pass"

Zifnab ignited his lightsaber it glowed with petrifying evil in it.

"I shall kill you for Darth Rayna" Said Zifnab.

Kato ignited his lightsaber, and the Golden Blade shone on his left leg.

"You betrayed me and your friends" Said Kato. "I can't let you kill them"

Orange, Silver and Green Filled The Temples Entrance With Color. The Battle Would Just Begin

Zifnab's blades flashed near Kato, leaving an inch between contact. Kato blocked and defend not trying to hit Zifnab. Kato's blades flashed around as Kato blocked every attack from Zifnabs on slaughter. The Zifnab pushed his lightsaber at Kato, Kato quickly blocked and the attacks continued. Zifnab showed no sign of becoming tired, just the darkness that surrounded his body, scared Kato enough.

"There is no emotion; There is peace." Said Kato.

Zifnab still ruthlessly attack at Kato. Zifnab started to push Kato back, with his fierce attacks. Kato stumbled as he blocked Zifnab's attacks. Kato looked at Zifnabs pasty white skin. The blade of Zifnab's lightsaber flashed, Kato saw the pleasant colors of green and Silver. Zifnab seemed to be in a trace as his lightsabers flew to Kato. Colors hanged around the entrance until the battle was done.

"There is no ignorance; there is knowledge."

Zifnab force pushed Kato, dirt flew in the air as Kato's feet stayed in contact with the ground, while sliding. The blades met, they spun violently, facing each other without mercy. The clash of the lightsabers became constant. Kato began to speak.

"There is no passion; there is serenity." Said Kato losing air.

Zifnab sent lightning at Kato, Kato used his lightsaber. Some lightning crawled onto his skin, making a painful tingle as the lightsaber blocked the volts. Zifnab became more ruthless as he continued, Zifnab looked for signs of weakness. Kato still blocked the attacks not trying to hurt Zifnab.

"Zifnab" Said Kato faintly. "Even though darkness has covered you. I don't want to hur...".

The sentence ended short as Zifnab's blade came down on Kato's leg. Leaving a burnt mark and a tremendous amount of pain. Zifnab punched Kato's stomach, and stabbed him. Kato's pain vanished and finished the code.

"There is no death; there is the Force." Said Kato while he slipped into a eternal slumber.

Kato's body slumped onto the ground, which burn marks of a lightsaber on the dead body. Zifnab looked at his old friend's body. Zifnab's face seemed to show a sense of guilt, but it passed and he walked onto the temple.

Once inside the Academy, Zifnab melts into the shadows to avoid being seen. He then begins his search for Tara...

Zifnab walked along the columns inside the long-abandoned Sith Academy. Tendrils of light crept through the cracks in the walls and dust rose as Zifnab's boots made their way closer and closer to Tara. He had no idea what he would do once he found her, he had fallen under Rayna's influence and once he realized it, he had fallen to far.

Zifnab stopped, listening with his ears and the force. The immense Academy echoed the sound of Tara's and the Miraluka's footsteps. His time had come and he stepped out of the shadows behind Tara.

"Zifnab... I was wondering when you would show yourself." Tara said with deep sorrow. The Miraluka unsheathed his sword with blinding speed and stepped in front of the Twi'lek, protecting her.

"Put it away Aranel... this is my battle, and my battle alone," Tara said and stepped ahead of him. "Go and stop Malice, I will take care of Zifnab."

"But..." Aranel began, and then nodded and ran ahead.

"I've missed you Tara, but I have a job to do," Zifnab said igniting his green lightsaber.

"No... no... this can't be!" Tara began shedding tears. "I believe in you, turn away from the darkness, I love you!"

Zifnab hesitated, but jumped into the air swinging his lightsaber towards Tara, who blocked the attack but staggered back from the ferocity of it. Smoke and filled the air as the two blades clashed. Flashes of violet and green obscured the two combatants.

"Don't do this," Tara said as their sabers struck again. She jumped back and Zifnab cut through thin air, leaving him vulnerable.

"I...have to! There is no turning back!" Zifnab said as his conflicting emotions caused him to lose his footing. He quickly regained it and unleashed lighting at Tara.

Her lightsaber absorbed the energy, "There is still good in you, I know it. Remember when we were at the Jedi Academy. You taught me how to control my emotions." Tara gritted her teeth as her purple blade of pure energy blocked yet another strong attack. She jumped at him, kicking him in the chin.

Zifnab staggered backwards, holding his jaw... his vision cleared, and Tara noticed his complexion gain some color. It is working, my Zifnab is coming back. Tara thought, elated.

"Zifnab, remember when we gave into our emotions and broke the Jedi code. Holding each other at night. I love you still, and I forgive you... Just... come back to me." Tara pleaded with the Kiffar.

"I... I love you too." Zifnab said and deactivated his lightsaber. "Thank you for saving me."

Just as he turned off his saber and regained control of his emotions, Tara smiled sweetly though tired from the intense battle. "Now come here," Tara said and kissed him.

In their moment of passion they didn't notice the figure walk up to them.

"Well, well, well, my apprentice has changed his mind... and look at this, he's in love," Rayna let out a shrill cackle.

"Kira! You can be saved also," Tara said.

"Kira is dead! I, Darth Rayna, will kill Malice and become the new Sith Lord! Don't try and turn me to the light. Now, what to do with two love-stricken Jedi?" Rayna said and threw her violet lightsaber at them. Zifnab deflected it with his mind and both him and Tara ignited their lightsabers.

Rayna pulled her lightsaber back and pushed Zifnab into the wall. "Now, the that leaves two of us!" she laughed and twirled her lightsaber. Violet light filled the chamber as both lightsaber masters battled. Tara was drained from the battle though, and Rayna pushed her back.

She began to advance towards the helpless Twi'lek, but Zifnab screamed, "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" and leapt in front of Tara. Rayna's saber plunged through Zifnab's and Tara's body. With a last effort, Zifnab sent volts of electricity through Rayna, knocking her out.

Zifnab fell down to the ground, by Rayna. Zifnab sensed a tiny bit of life was left in her, and he pulled her close to him. She smiled weakly as her body was nestled by his. "I love you Zifnab" Tara said in a weak voice.

"I love you too." Zifnab said and kissed her. Darkness enveloped them and they died in each others arms. Their bodies vanished and became one with the force...

**In the tomb of Ajunta Pall**

John stood alone in the tomb over the Wookies body. "Damn, he wasn't much but brute strength, but that with Malice's intellect I might be in trouble." John felt a powerful force enter the tomb. "Malice!" He cloaked himself and hid in a dark crevice of the tomb. He saw the figure enter. It was a woman with more power than he could imagine. The Sith lord was a women. She turned and looked at him. Her hand went up and he felt pressure around his neck he was being suffocated. His cloak went off. He felt life slowly being stripped away from him.

"John" said the women "you still haven't learned anything." John realized it was her. It was Revan.

"I'm sorry my lord I have tried to do your bidding. I have managed to keep the Jedi at bay, but the Sith think that they can rise to power since you've been gone. I have fought them off. I've killed all I could."

"And yet I come back and your hiding in a tomb with the dead, while two Sith are gaining power ever since I got here. Well I would kill you, but Bastilla is useless, and I need a new apprentice."

"I will be loyal to you my lord. You cant find another on this planet better than I. Only semi strong here are a woman named Rayna and a Twi'lek named Malice. Malice has given himself the title of Darth and so have Ranya. But she is weak. He, I have seen and heard stories of his compassion. They would never make good. Please my lord on the outer rim you all but promised me that position if I did what you asked. And I have to the best of my ability."

The force let go of John and he fell to his knees. Revan ignited her lightsaber and swung it at Johns neck. He somehow managed to light his and block the attack. She turned hers off. "Very well follow me." With that the two left the tomb.

--

Jack walked into the cantina and ordered blue ale from, what the bartender said was another galaxy.

Everything was going wrong, Revan turned to the Dark Side, Kato, Zifnab, and Tara were dead, and now he has to fight about five Sith on his own.

As he sunk into a drunken State, he noticed a blue figure start to appear in front of him. Jack shook his head thinking that the ale went to it.

He looked up again, and saw that the figure was Kato.

'Hello there.' Kato smiled at him.

"Go away. your dead." Jack mumbled, and now the entire galaxy will go down the tube. This wasn't supposed to happen!"

"Don't worry. it will all work out."

"How do you know?" jack asked holding his head.

"There are perks to being dead after all." Zifnab appeared to his left.

"What should I do?!? I'm stuck in a catch 22. The past has now been screwed up, and I don't know how to fix it! The outcome I know of is the out come that didn't happen!!!!"

"Find Aranel. He will help you." Tara said from behind him. She spun him around, and placed a full kiss on his lips. "That's for good luck."

Jack, filled with energy and vigor, stood up and stared walking out the bar doors.

Zifnab turned to Tara, "How come he got the kiss?"

"Because, we have an eternity together."

**Aranel walks in the halls of deserted Sith academy ****  
**  
Damnit! Everything has gone wrong. First Tara leaves, then we find Jack, then Jack gets separated from me and Kato, then we find Tara again, and then Kato, Tara and her ex-lover get all killed. And now it's just me and Jack, wherever he may be...

Aranel's thoughts was interrupted by a short cackling laugh. He turned around, his right hand near the hilt of his sword. Behind him. In the entrance of the hallway stood a woman with a pale skin and fiery red hair. She was wearing robes so black they seemed to absorb the light and in her eyes was a hungry look.

"You know" she said. "Once I kill you it is all over. Then I can easily kill that other Jedi and my master, and then I, Darth Rayna, will be the dark Lord of the Sith!"

Aranel was surprised, for he knew what Rayna said was true. But how...Suddenly, Aranel heard Tara's voice in his head  
"Don't worry. We're watching you. Do what you have to do"

"You! you're the one that killed Kato, Tara and Zifnab" Aranel said

The woman laughed and said: "You're giving me to much credit. I had nothing to do with the dead of that worthless Kel Dor. You can thank Zifnab for that. But it's true that I killed him and that little Twi'lek schutta of him."

"Murderer!!" Aranel shouted.

"Now now. Just Rayna will suffice. Now be a nice boy and stand still, and you won't feel a thing"

Rayna activated her violet Lightsaber and jumped at Aranel. Aranel pulled his sword from his scabbard and blocked the blow. With a mighty crack the blade of energy met the blade of steel.

This is for Kato, for Tara and for Zifnab.

Aranel attacked again and again. forcing Rayna to defend, not giving her a chance to counterattack. suddenly Rayna jumped backward and unleashed her lighting on Aranel. Aranel raised his sword to block the lightning, but the rays of energy stopped a few inches away from him.

Rayna let out a startled gasp a she yelled: "Noooo!! Impossible. You cannot use the force. You're not trained"

Darth Rayna and Aranel stand opposite each other, weapons drawn, ready for combat

Aranel was confused. He knew Rayna was right, he couldn't use the force. But then what has stopped the lightning?

"Don't worry, we're here, watching over you" A familiar voice spoke

"Tara? Is that you? But I thought you were..." Aranel said, but Tara interrupted him

"There is no death, there is only the force. Now go, and do what you must do"

"Who are you talking to? Tara is dead, I've seen her die" Rayna said from across the room

"Aranel, I know you can do this. We have faith in you. May the force be with you" Another familiar voice spoke

"Thanks Kato, Tara. May you rest in peace" Aranel said quietly

"Your clearly hallucinating. Let me put an end to your misery" Rayna spoke as she charged across the room to attack Aranel.

Steel flashed and energy buzzed as the room in the Sith academy was filled with the sounds of battle once again. Aranel fought with renewed strength and courage, and many times he hit Rayna, only to cause small minor wounds. But Rayna was an excellent duelist and she too hit Aranel many times, leaving bloody cuts and scratches on his body. Aranel knew he had to end the battle now, or face a certain death, for he knew he was growing tired. Aranel threw his sword from his right to his left hand, jumped over Rayna and cut her hamstrings as he landed behind her. Rayna let out a cry of pain, dropped her lightsaber and fell on her knees.

"Finish it" she whispered.

Aranel raised his sword to deliver the killing blow, but instead of killing her, he cut her lightsaber in two and said: "This is how mercy feels, Rayna. Know that every breath you draw from today on is gift from me, and know that you are not worthy of that gift." He turned around and walked away

"...Why" Rayna asked?

Aranel did not turn around but kept on walking. When he almost had disappeared out of view he said:  
"Because Kato and Tara would have wanted it this way."

"Fool!! You can't show mercy to a Sith. I'll kill you for this . Once I'm out of here I'm going to hunt you down and kill you..." Rayna yelled after him

Aranel did not turn around and kept walking, turning his back to Rayna and the Sith academy

There is no emotion, there is peace.  
There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.  
There is no passion, there is serenity.  
There is no death, there is the Force.

* * *

In case you forgot...review...please... 


	8. Chapter 7: The Last Chapter

This is it, the last chapter...and I ask again...Please Review...

**

* * *

In deep space**

Jack sped back to Korriban. He had fled the planet at the first possible moment, and now he had to make the best possible time back. It was good that the X-Wing was fast

As he got closer to Korriban, Jack started thinking. Before he had left Yavin 4, he had heard Master Luke talking to someone, someone that sounded, not like Yoda, Obi-wan, or Luke's father, but like himself, Jack Starruner. Luke had come out of the meditation chamber and looked worried when he saw Jack, prepared for the flight to the Battle. That was right before he came to this time line.

A familiar voice broke the silence. "Man, I wish I had flown the Y-wing, then I could at least sit down." Jack recognized that sarcastic, cocky voice anywhere. He turned around and saw a blue figure of himself trying to be comfortable.

"Does this mean I'm going to die?"

"No. If it had gone all as planned then, yes, if the past had held, yes. But now, the future is un-assured. Right now, Darth Vader never came about, the Sith rule the Galaxy, and the Jedi are nothing more than a memory.

"But you know what I love about time is, unlike the Sith, time has no absolutes. Which means, you can save this time, have it go back to how it should happen, and keep from dying. Now, as you're still alive, my ties are almost severed. You have to rely on the Force memories of Kato, Tara, and Zifnab. Good luck, and may the force be with you." the blue figure shimmered away.

Jack turned back around to see out of the cockpit. "Shocker, do you think I should stop drinking what ever that blue stuff was? It goes straight to my head."

**Korriban**

Malice prepared himself for the arrival of the final Jedi. He moved the sniper rifle to his other side, ready for when Jack left the strange ship he traveled in. The weapon he carried was not of any design that his Rival John carried. It came from yet another galaxy, from a race called the Covenant. Encountering all the different races was the main reason that Malice traveled the outer rim; he smiled, thinking of how much power the Jedi may contain.

He found this Jedi strange, staying true to the light, but not bound by the council's ways. This made The Jedi stronger than all the other Jedi that Malice had encountered, and stronger than most of the Sith. He would make a good sacrifice; the power infused in his blood would make Him stronger than even Revan. The Jedi would cower beneath His power. And with the systems in that ship of his, he could fight many battles with out losing. And that droid, the droid had, from what little information Malice's techs could find out before their escape, there were blueprints for ships that could destroy Stars and Planets. Malice's new Sith empire would conquer the republic and stand unopposed.

The Jedi stepped out of the cockpit, and released the droid from its socket. Malice pointed his sniper down towards the Jedi's feet, knowing that the Jedi would have to be alive for the process to work.

--

Jack moved his lightsaber to his other side as he placed his blaster in its holster. "Come on, Shocker. We have to find Aranel, only he can help us fight the Sith."

"Expand your sphere of responsibly." A voice told him. Jack looked up and saw nobody. He looked down back to Shocker, and the voice returned to him again. "Listen Jack, expand your sphere of responsibly." Jack looked up, and reached out with the Force, and contacted Malice, the sniped trained on his legs.

"Run Shocker!" he shouted and started towards the hanger bay doors. Feeling the bolts of electricity behind him, he dove through doors where Malice couldn't hit him. He turned around and saw that Shocker was sill far behind him. He reached out with the force again and wrapped it around his small droid. Shocker let out a metallic shriek as he flew through the air, being pulled by the mysterious power. "Glad you could make it." Jack told the droid as he gently set him down. "Have a nice fight?"

Shocker let of a glare that only a droid could give. "Maybe we should start looking for Aranel." The droid told him.

"Let's get to that."

--

Aranel was sitting on his floor lifting up his sword, finding it strange that he was able to do so. "Looks like you have some un-tapped talent." A voice said behind him. Aranel turned around and let the sword fall to the ground. Jack was leaning against the wall smiling as he had watched the floating sword. "Looks like Tara was right when she said I had to find you. We have to stop Malice."

"Why do you need me?"

"I'm the only Jedi left. And you need some training."

"Let me guess, your going to give it to me."

"Only if you want to help."

"Show me the full power of the force."

"I have always wanted an apprentice." Jack smiled. "Lets get started."

Korriban. Two figures walk across it's barren surface

It was quiet in the valley of the dark lords. Too quiet.

I have a bad feeling about this.

Aranel listened to his surroundings. Ever since Jack trained him in the ways of the force, he was more aware of the dark presence on the planet. A presence that was growing stronger with the day...

"Found anything yet?" He asked Jack

"Not a damn thing" Jack answered.  
"Aranel, why are you so sure the tomb is here?" He asked in return.

"Dantooine..." Aranel said

"Excuse me?" Jack said, looking puzzled

"Dantooine. While I wandered its surface, a group of Sith assassins attacked me. After I killed them I noticed something strange on one of them. He had a map on him, burned in his flesh. It was a map of this valley, showing the way to a hidden academy, its entrance masked by a tomb" Aranel said, looking in the distance.

"What are you looking at?" Jack asked

"I'm not looking, I'm listening" Aranel replied as he walked towards the edge of a cliff. He knelled down and laid his ear against the ground.  
"It's here" He said.

"How did you know" Jack asked

"I hear voices below me." Aranel said. "Somebody must be down there."

"Well then. Lets pay them a visit. Should be fun" Jack said with a smile

"Yeah. What's more fun than dropping down in a nest of Sith, all eager to bring our heads as a trophy to their master?" Aranel said, also smiling

"Err...I don't know. Maybe poking a rancor with a shock stick" Jack said

"You have a strange definition of the word fun, my friend. Come, let's search for the entrance and finish this once and for all"

**Alone, Rayna lays in a tomb on Korriban**

Darkness all around... Rayna breathes heavily as she pulls herself through the tomb, leaving a bloody trail behind her.

I will kill your kinsmen and your friends, Miraluka! That thought echoed through her mind. It gave her the strength to continue onward. He spared her and she could not stand for that. Such mercy is weakness she had thought... I will make you suffer... beg for mercy, and I will let you wallow in your own self pity!

Her strength gave away and her chin hit the hard, cold surface of the tomb. Her red hair was askew, and blood smeared her face. Her legs had gone into shock, taking away most of the pain.

**Several Hours Later**

Rayna finally reached the entrance to the tomb and tricked a local of the planet to carry her to her ship. Once aboard _The Shadow of Faith_, she took one of her extra lightsabers, a bright blue one, and used it to sever her now useless legs.

She crawled up into the cockpit and set course to Correllia. There was a doctor she could see about fixing her shattered body...

--

"Someone is hear." whispered Revan.

"Not to worry master I have this tomb booby trapped in all but the main pathway. It is the two Jedi they will either die from the mines or die by my rifle."

"Very well then apprentice, I will sit this on out have your way with the worms."

John ran off to the main path of the tomb to hide and meet the on comers. John found an elevated position on top of a statue in the tomb to snipe out the Jedi.

A rumble of rocks falling came out of a tunnel a little ways off. John knew the Jedi were either dead or coming. He heard voices, it was the Jedi.

"That Sith has the whole tomb booby trapped in surprised he can even get through it."

the two Jedi were in sight and John had his blaster pointed at Jacks heart. Easy John, steady, squeeze don't pull, inhale, exhale, now.

The shot was straight. It hit Jack straight in the chest and he fell over. Aranel was running towards John fast and John barely had time to pull out his saber. Aranel went for the obvious head torso and arms. John easily blocked even though his mechanical arm was still getting broking in. They were fighting on a long narrow strip of land with both sides 100 foot falls. They dueled for about 5 minutes both heavily concentrated. Suddenly John was thrown back 30 feet.

"What!? Since when can you use the force scum?"

"Hmph why does it matter? Are you scared Sith?"

"Not really make for an interesting fight."

Aranel ran at the fallen Sith and was about to plunge his sword into John when he was stopped by an unseen force. Aranel was paralyzed he couldn't move.

"I see you cant guard yourself against it very well yet now can you." Aranel couldn't speak. "That what is so excellent about the darkside my friend. The powers are just so well more powerful.

John walked 200 feet away from Aranel. "Well Jedi come get me." John released his grip on Aranel and the Jedi fell to the ground. John stood perfectly still didn't get into a defensive or offensive stance. Aranel ran at him he was 175 feet away 150, he called upon the fore to run faster 100, 50, but when he got to 25, John was still standing perfectly still. Aranel slowed down. BEEP BEEP, the pathway went up in smoke and dust. When it all cleared there were only blood stains in front of John.

"Foolish Jedi." John walked away back to Revan.

------

Where Jack lay on the ground

Malice walked into the chamber. He was out to get John. He saw Jack on the ground.

"Help. Help me" said Jack in a soft voice. Every ounce of Malice wanted to kill Jack but somhing held him back.

"I cant kill him, what is wrong with me i cant kill him."

Malice picked him up and carried him back to his ship.

**Korriban.**

Aranel stood before three unmarked graves.

He had barely escaped the Sith tomb alive. His high reflexes saved him from the mines, though he still got hit by the debris that was launched in every direction by the blast. When he had regained consciousness, Jack was nowhere to be found, but Aranel sensed through the force that he was safe, and that Malice no longer posed a threat.

He knelt down in front of the first grave, Zifnab's grave.

_Zifnab Vos. Though we never met each other, I have heard a lot good things about you. Even in your time of darkness you stayed true to your love, which led you back to the light eventually. May you rest in peace. __  
_  
After that, he moved to the second grave.

_Kato Blith. Faithful companion and loyal friend. You gave the ultimate sacrifice in service of the light. I will miss you, my friend. I hope you don't encounter any mountains in the afterlife. Rest in peace. __  
_  
At last he moved to Tara's grave.

_Tara Lynn. I was blinded by hate and vengeance, but you opened my eyes and made me see again. For that I am grateful. I hope you have an eternity of happiness together with Zifnab. Rest in peace. _

He stood up and looked at the graves one last time.

"Thank you for everything, my friends" He whispered.

Aranel turned around and started walking.

_I will make sure your rest will be undisturbed, my friends. I shall cleanse this planet of evil, and will make sure it never returns. But to do that, I have a larger problem to solve first: Revan... _

From the distance, three blue figures hovered above their graves as they watched Aranel disappear behind the horizon. When they could see him no more, they slowly vanished.

"Be well, my friend" Tara whispered with a smile.

Three Blue Ghosts Disappear, But One Faintly Still Reappears

Kato's ghost vanished into thin air as a rush of emotion hit him. Kato's ghost appeared without a trace behind Aranel, who was walking with a emotion of sadness in his heart.

"Aranel, my friend" Said Kato.

"Kato!!!" Said Aranel surprised, and quickly turned around.

There was a pause, and things seemed quiet. The blue light of Kato's ghost shimmered onto the ground, and part of Aranel. The blue light shined and sparkled as the sun's radiant rays shined on them. The silence broke as Aranel spoke.

"How did you die?" Asked Aranel.

"Zifnab. He killed me" Said Kato. "Because, I got in the way of true love. But, I was blinded by darkness"

"Which was a foolish mistake" Said Kato, looking down at the red dusky ground.

"What do you mean?" Aranel asked.

"I was blinded by his appearance and the darkness on the outside." Said Kato. "Yet I was to blinded to sense the shimmering light and love in the inside."

"The love he had for Tara, not Darth Rayna" Said Kato.

Yet again it fell silent. The conversation admittedly changed after they Kato spoke.

"There is still hope for the light yet" Said Kato. "If I sense right, a good friend of mine is coming. As for Jack, he is in good hands, I believe you already know that."

"Kato, who is this friend of yours? And how will I know its him?" Asked Aranel.

"He helped me a lot, before the days I got into this mess" Said Kato.

"I think when you see his eyes, you will now its him" Said Kato smiling. "Ah yes, also listen for the phrase, Hello There."

"Now, I must bid you farewell" Said Kato.

The blue ghost quickly disappeared before Aranel could say goodbye. Aranel walked on knowing he had friends watching over him. Three friends...

**Malice's Ship**

Jack awoke with a pounding headache, and it was of such a variety that he couldn't concentrate to get rid of it. His eyes were still closed, and he felt something damp over his forehead. He opened his eyes and still saw nothing. Whatever was over his forehead was also over his eyes. He sensed movement beside him, and he started to get up, only to go down again from the pain.

"You have been unconscious for a week. I didn't know if you would ever get up. You see, I'm better in killing than healing with the Force." Jack had heard that voice only once before. Yet now, it had a ring of joy and happiness in it, not of hatred and sorrow.

"Malice, what have you done?" Jack asked, "Where is Aranel?"

"Your student is… actually, I have no idea where he is. He ran into the cave and I had to save you."

"You had to?"

"I have changed, believe it or not, but I have. I wanted to kill you, but I didn't. I am ready to make my way back to the light. And I have already started."

"How did you make this decision?"

"My sister, Tara. I have only seen her once since I left the order. But, before I had found you, she spoke with me. She… is dead. And I mourn for her. She told me that the light was the only way, if I ever want to meet her again. Oh, she also said that you were a pretty good kisser. What was that about?"

Jack let off a laugh that hurt his chest, "She kissed me. But I'm glad she thought so. Do you have my droid?"

"Yes, and what a wonderful piece of machinery he is. He told me all about your predicament, and I figured out a way to send you home. You can leave when you are healed." A banging sound was heard from the entrance of the ship. "Excuse me, but I may have to take care of this.

Half a minute later, Jack heard the sound of a lightsaber on vibroblade, something he had grown accustomed to after training Aranel. "Hello there. I mean you no harm." He heard Malice shout over the crashes, which promptly stopped.

Aranel waked into the room. "Hey Jack, You ready to go home?" he kneeled down and waved his hand over Jack a few times, mending the broken bones and the contusion.

Malice walked in after closing the hatch to the craft. "It appears that you can go home with out finding anything nasty over there. The thing that changed the past was that I was still part of the Dark Side. Now that I am free, history is as it was. Hurry Jack, the Sith remnants will still look for you. I will store the truth of what happens over in that tomb for you to read when you get home, and good luck against the Vong."

"Good by Master." Aranel bowed. "I will forever carry the ways of the Jedi."

The three of them walked in silence to Jack's X-Wing, parked right next to the ship.

Malice and Aranel watched as the X-Wing took off, its destination, 4000 years from now. Aranel turned to Malice after Jack was nowhere in sight. "How about building me as lightsaber? Master."

Malice smiled, "I have much better weapons."

The walked up the ramp to the ship, "So, what is you true name?" Aranel asked.

Malice kept on grinning, "My name at birth was…" he started as a Sandstorm enveloped them as the closed the ship's hatch.

--

Jack left hyperspace and saw rogue squadron waiting for him. "Jack, you back!" Corran Horn greeted him.

"How long have I been gone?"

"The fleet has been searching for you for months!"

"Has does the war go?"

"We're losing, and what's more, Anakin has been lost to us. He died like a hero though, a redemption to his Grandfather's name. Luke will want to see you now that you have returned."

Jack bowed his head, in remembrance to the friends he left behind, now dead, and to the young man, who had died for his people.

To Be Continued in _THE TRUE SITH_

* * *

_YEAH!!!!!_ Finally finished posting a story. _The True Sith _comes out next week. Or once I divide the chapters. And I ask one last time, please review... 


End file.
